His Eyes
by Usako-chan
Summary: Chp 12 up! Faye runs, Spike cusses and Toshiba trys his best to stay calm.
1. Insomnia

His Eyes: Chapter 1: Insomnia  
  
Initial rating: Pg-13, Upped to R  
  
A/N: I just couldn't stand it any longer. I was so sick of how crappy the first chapter of my story was, that I just HAD to rewrite it. I'm pretty sure many people were turned away from this fic, simply from the one fact that this first chapter was crappy. YES VERY CRAPPY!!! *Feels better now that she's screamed* O_O  
  
SO....I revised it and rewrote it. I thought about not doing that, you know the whole: You should learn from your past writing... philosophy crap thingy.... But whatever. I couldn't stand it any longer. Being the kind of person I am, I decided I couldn't force this kind of crap on poor unsuspecting readers that would most likely sentence them to a lifetime of avoiding any Bebop fic. So here's the result: A new first chapter. And may this help release my inner demons that keep me up at night yelling at me and telling me what a bad author I am. -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes the thoughts that keep you awake in the middle of the night, when you should be dreaming peacefully, turn out to be something you'd never imagine they'd be. They make you think that maybe if you thought hard enough about something you wanted to dream about, then you might actually succeed. The actual reality however is that dreams are nothing more than a figment of your overly tired brain trying to find some way to filter your thoughts and trying to explain the huge amounts of information stored there after the exhausting day you've had. Knowing that, how come so many people get lost in them?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was his eyes. That was it. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Wasn't there a saying that you could see a person's soul through their eyes? His eyes held so much emotion. Sometimes when his guard was down, you could see the pain shielded by an air of indifference. He didn't fool her though. She knew what lay behind his carefree attitude.  
  
It was Julia. She was always with him, no matter what he did or where he went. It was like he could care less that she was dead and gone. That she had been dead and gone for two years now. Two. It was like he didn't believe she'd really died.  
  
Not that she was an emotionless woman, mind you. Faye was far from that. She had just never known you could love someone the way Spike obviously had loved and still loved Julia.  
  
For the thousandth time, she wondered how a woman could hold so much power over a man like him. It made her think she'd never be able to make him care.  
  
Faye swore and turned over.  
  
Damn that Julia. Life was a bitch. Plain and simple. It was so unfair that she loved a man who would never be hers. She shouldn't even be surprised that this shit had happened to her. It wasn't like life dealt her a good hand anyway. She was a woman with no past.and seemingly no future.  
  
She had been sitting on the couch for hours thinking about her life and the man that occupied her thoughts. She couldn't remember when she had last gotten a good night's sleep.too damn long, she was sure of that.  
  
Lying down on the couch, Faye stretched her arms and laid them on her stomach. She couldn't sleep in her own bed, but maybe she would have better luck on the couch, though she wouldn't get her hopes up. If she kept having sleepless nights, she would start looking hideous soon. And she'd be damned if that happened. Looks was all she had. Laughing at herself, she turned over on her side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike rolled over for what seemed to him like the hundredth time that night. He was restless. He shifted to lie on his back as he placed his arm over his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd dream the same dream. Two years passing did nothing to suppress the almost constant nightmares.  
  
No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about them. The way Julia looked as she arched almost gracefully to hit the pavement below her kept flashing vividly through his mind. That had to be the lowest moment of his life. She was everything to him and that fact killed him, it gnawed at his soul.  
  
He was never one to be sentimental, though he could recall a short time in his life, when he was completely happy. Life with Julia, brief as it was, was so surreal to him.  
  
And yes, at one time, having Vicious as a friend was something he really counted on. Yet one thing he could admit to was that if he had a chance to be with her all over again, knowing he'd have to betray Vicious to do it, knowing that in the end he'd lose her and be forced to kill his ex-best friend, he'd do it willingly. Maybe that made him a selfish person, but he didn't care.  
  
He hated thinking about what he lost. He was sick of it actually. He just didn't seem to be able to get over it. She haunted him when he was awake and when he was asleep. Vicious was always there, killing him over and over again in his nightmare.  
  
Spike rubbed his eyes.  
  
God, he needed a cigarette.  
  
Pushing himself up with his elbows, he reached over to his coat and pulled out a pack. Opening the lid, he discovered he was out. Cursing to himself, he got up and left his room.  
  
He'd have to find some cigarettes if he was planning on ever sleeping tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Swearing to herself, she sat back up. She could see that trying to sleep was going to be useless. Damn insomnia.  
  
She needed a cigarette. She pulled one out and lit it filling her lungs with the toxins that relaxed her. It was the only thing that calmed her nerves. She knew they were bad for her, but she didn't particularly care at that moment. Screw the dangers on the warning labels. Just who the hell was the surgeon general anyway? She'd lived longer than she seemed any damn way.  
  
Dazed in her own little world, she didn't see or here him before he asked her a question, scaring the shit out of her.  
  
"What are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?" His voice was a little scratchy and tired like he needed sleep and a good tall glass of water.  
  
Faye looked up and saw Spike. Her heart jumped. She noticed how annoyingly cute he looked with his clothes all rumpled and his hair a slight mess. Recovering herself, she gave him a scathing look that she was sure didn't affect him at all.  
  
"Mind not scaring me?" She said, trying to force his image out of her brain. He didn't say anything. She sighed and decided to answer his previous question. "No. What about you?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Spike came over and sat on the couch next to her and put his feet up on the table.  
  
She bit back a biting retort to his comment, because suddenly realized she wasn't in the mood for a fight.  
  
"Want a cigarette?" She asked.  
  
He looked over at the offered cigarette and took it gratefully. He lit it thinking it was just what he needed. Taking a deep drag of his cigarette, he looked over at Faye. The sight of her made him grin. She looked like crap, like she hadn't gotten a decent night sleep in days. Her hair, she threw up into a ponytail was coming down and her eyes were kind of puffy.  
  
He couldn't resist giving in to the temptation of teasing her. He never could. She was fun to aggravate.  
  
"You know.you don't look so hot. Maybe you're starting to show your real age." He hoped she'd say something funny back.  
  
But for once, she didn't seem to want to rise to the occasion of giving in to fighting with him. "Thanks," was all he got in return for his smart ass remark.  
  
Ok.she didn't take the bait on that one.something wasn't right. She was in one of her sentimental moods. And one thing he hated was moody women. Spike tried to change the subject.  
  
"Thinking about the bounty we collected today?" he asked trying to be all nonchalant.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
He scratched his head with his free hand. Well, if she didn't feel like having a conversation.he sure wasn't going to push for one. He never was much of a conversationalist, if you didn't count the fighting he and Faye did.  
  
They both sat there and smoked their cigarettes, passing the time.  
  
Just when Spike was thinking of going back to bed, Faye broke the silence.  
  
"Spike?" she asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"Huh?" he wasn't quite sure what she'd say. Her next words surprised him to say the least.  
  
She asked so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "Why can't you get over her?"  
  
Spike nearly choked on his cigarette. His eyes narrowed at the question. "Excuse me?" His asked in a threatening and bewildering tone. He blew smoke out of his mouth in an angry manner.  
  
His mind was racing. How dare she? What gave her the damn right to ask that?  
  
"I don't guess you have to answer me." She attempted lamely. Before she could lose her courage, she continued. "It just really worries me sometimes. It's a little creepy how weird you get, how quiet."  
  
He was at a loss for words. "I...don't know why...." he stumbled across the reply.  
  
Worried? Since when did she worry about him? It was just like a woman. They always worried about someone. Women couldn't live with people and not get attached to them one way or another.  
  
He felt strangely betrayed and even hurt by such a blunt question. He was a jumble of emotions. And it scared him to think that Faye was the one who brought so much emotion out of him by asking such a simple, yet complex question, emotions he hadn't used in so long. And suddenly, he was angry.  
  
He shot to his feet towering over her. "You know, I always knew that you were bitchy, but I had no idea you were such a nosy woman." His eyes flashed in anger and resentment for having to feel this way. He felt a little satisfaction seeing her reaction.  
  
Her eyes widened with shock, before her anger got the better of her and flared to the surface. She jumped to her feet as well. Her eyes narrowed. "Look, I'm sorry if you're offended but you don't have to prove to me how much of an asshole you really are."  
  
"Then don't ask me dumb questions." He shot back, his voice steadily rising.  
  
"Well the question obviously had validity since you're so visibly pissed about something!!" She was on the verge of screaming.  
  
He stepped closer to her, trying to retain some of his self control that he couldn't seem to manage whenever she was around.  
  
"You think you're so smart?! You have no idea what it's like, Faye. So shut your goddamned mouth, before I shut it for you!" He was pleased to see he affected her by his comments. He wanted her to hurt just like he was hurting. He wanted her to lose control like him.  
  
Faye was about two seconds away from doing one of two things. The first, to slap him so hard across the face that his head would spin, or two, completely rip his clothes off and let him have his way with her.  
  
That thought left her drained of her anger and she opted for neither. "Oh, aren't you a big man? Trying to threaten me won't work," her voice was strangely calm.  
  
He stepped closer until he could see the flicker of lighter green in her already deep green eyes. His advantage in height pleased him. He was so frustrated with her that he could literally spit.  
  
"No one's trying to threaten anyone. I'm just trying to make a point, Faye."  
  
Suddenly all of the fight was gone from Faye and at that moment all she wanted was to get as far away from him as she could. "Let go of me."  
  
Her request startled Spike because he didn't even know he had grabbed her upper arm. He quickly released her. "I'm tired of this, I'm going to bed. Fight with yourself, Spike."  
  
"Fine," was all Spike could manage to retort. He watched her until she wasn't visible among the darkness of the hall. He raked a hand through his tangled mop and sat down with frustration.  
  
He stared unseeing trying to make sense of all of the emotion Faye pulled from him. Her question evoked anger, but also embarrassment. But why should he be embarrassed?  
  
Because, he didn't know he was that transparent. He lay back on the couch and sighed.  
  
Not for the first time that day, he thought about his relationship with Faye. She aggravated him like no one else managed to do, but all the same he respected her. And yes, he was attracted to her. He was a healthy warm- blooded male after all.  
  
He placed his hands behind his head, trying to get comfortable. Dammit. This was going to have to stop. He needed to get some sleep. He would worry about this tomorrow.  
  
Before he could think of much else, he dosed off to sleep. His fight, wore his already beyond exhausted body out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sighs* MUCH BETTER!!! I'm so pleased that this is passable instead of Grade A crap!!! *giggles* It's such a relief that I've rewritten this. Makes me feel better. Please let me know what you think about the difference in this chapter. I'd appreciate it.  
  
Love ya!  
  
Usako 


	2. Drops

Chapter 2: Drops  
  
By: Usako-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing relating to Bebop is mine, except for a couple of manga, a few posters and t-shirts. ;)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
She tossed the used cigarette to the floor. Flicking her hair back, she placed her feet out of bed and stretched. She couldn't remember why she decided to get up. She always felt better when she was lying down. Nothing really seemed to matter when you were lazing around. She could almost forget that she was alone with no one to care for her and had absolutely no past.  
  
Shit, it wasn't easy being her. Being Faye Valentine was pretty much not your average, carefree, 'let's go frolic in the lilies' type of life. Sometimes she even thought about leaving the Bebop. Why did she even stay in the first place? Maybe it was because she had no where else to go. What was keeping her there? They certainly wouldn't care if she left. Well, that is, with the exception of Ed. But even that was questionable. Ed was usually engrossed with her tomato, so she might not notice if she left.  
  
Getting up, Faye walked over to the door and opened it. She wasn't even sure what time it was. All she knew is that it was way too early to be out of bed. She doubted that even Jet was up yet. Maybe she could have the bathroom once and actually be able to relax. She might even get a lukewarm bath. That would be a welcome change. No annoying people like for instance, Spike, to bug her about hogging the bathroom or the warm water.  
  
He was such an ass. The biggest one she knew. Knowing that, didn't help her infatuation with him one little bit. You would think it would cure her of how much she loved the man. But no, it only served to remind her of why she was attracted to him in the first place.  
  
He always had the 'hands off, don't touch me' look about him. It infuriated her to no end. He was hardly ever serious, just cool, laidback and relaxed. He looked like nothing could touch him. Only when Julia was mentioned did she see glimpses of who he really was and the man he used to be. Why didn't he let anyone in? He wouldn't even let Jet help him. It was like he didn't trust anyone or want to get close to anyone.  
  
Shit! She hated that kind of attitude. She didn't understand it. Why do people give up like that? Can't they find a way out of it? Was he too damn proud to ask for help? She had no patience with that crap. What the hell was he thinking?  
  
That's what probably ticked her off the most, the fact that she didn't know him and didn't understand him, not really. Why was the bathroom door closed? She rolled her eyes. Ed probably fell asleep in there. That kid could sleep anywhere and in the weirdest positions. She expected to see her sprawled out on the floor drooling all over her tomato. But, before she could twist the handle, the door opened. Steam poured out of it, along with Mr. Personality himself in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The damn man used all of the hot water. Dammit! Did she have to get up at 2 in the frickin morning to get a somewhat warm shower?  
  
Spike smirked, "Morning sunshine. You're up early"  
  
"I could say the same about you." She pushed past him into the bathroom. Damn him! He was smiling, because he was trying to get her. Was she that transparent that he knew what to do to piss her off?  
  
"Oh, by the way, if I were you.I'd think twice about taking my shower now. I don't think there will be much hot water for a few hours." He chuckled.  
  
Bastard. He was looking her straight in the eyes. She just knew he was trying to get her reaction. Hell, she'd give him a reaction. She smiled devilishly as she slammed the door in his face, leaving Mr. Smart ass on the other side. Ha. That should show him. She turned around and went to the sink, intending to wash the sleepy away from her face. She jumped when the door slammed open, revealing a very pissed off Spike.  
  
That little bitch. She slammed the damn door in his face! He stalked over to where she was standing. She was looking at him in the mirror, not the least bit phased by his sudden outburst. Any other day, he might have been amused and just let the whole thing slide off his back. Today wasn't one of those days though. Julia was heavy in his mind and needless to say, he was in one hell of a rotten mood. He hadn't slept at all last night.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Faye? Don't give me your bitchy attitude today, because I'm not in the mood." He shouted at her, coming closer towards her. Damn! She could piss him off in a matter of seconds. Few could get that kind of a rise out of him. That realization somewhat shocked him. And the fact that she didn't even bother to reply to his question just served to tick him off more. She just merely stood there with a stubborn, 'kiss my ass' attitude, one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" he demanded.  
  
Faye turned around and stared him straight in the eyes to show him that he didn't bother her one little bit nor did he intimidate her. That bastard wasn't going to get to her, not today. She'd be dammed if he would get that satisfaction. She eyed him until she broke contact, heading to the door, without a word or a glance back in his direction.  
  
She gasped as she felt a strong grip on her wrists, yanking her roughly away from the door. He slammed the door and pushed her against it, preventing her from moving.  
  
"Get your damn hands off of me!" She said "Right now, Spike! I'm completely serious."  
  
"Oh, so am I," Spike countered. "First, you slam the door in my face, and then you don't answer my damn question. I'm sick of your fucking attitude, Faye. You've been like this for days now. And I'm not even talking about your usual bitchiness either. It's something totally different and I want you to fucking stop it, right now!" He spat, his face in a scowl.  
  
"You don't recall, that I don't give a shit what you think, or that I don't listen to you. Who do you think you are anyway? I'm not some meek girl you can intimidate or fucking push around asshole! I'm Faye Valentine!" she screamed.  
  
His grip tightened on her wrists as he pushed closer to her, invading her personal space. What was his damn problem? It wasn't like they didn't usually fight like this. He was starting to scare her. She had really seen this side of him and it wasn't very pleasant to say the very least. His eyes were on fire.  
  
The woman infuriated him. She was like two totally different people. You just never knew when she would be somewhat calm and for lack of a better description, 'womanly'.  
  
He smirked. "Well, you very well may be Faye Valentine, but that doesn't impress me in the least. All that name is worth are some trashy clothes and a mountain of debts covering a sluttish woman." Shit, that was mean. He regretted saying it the instant it came out of his mouth. Her eyes widened for a second and he could see the hurt he had caused because of his words. He really was a cold bastard sometimes.  
  
Well, at least she now knew what he thought of her. He saw her as nothing but a slut in trouble with creditors, someone who was just freeloading off of himself and Jet. To him, she was basically a completely worthless nobody. The tears sprang to her eyes, before she could stop them.  
  
Dammit. She hated crying. Tears always made her feel so weak and vulnerable, not to mention completely stupid. And Spike was the last person that she wanted to show that too. Damn him, anyhow. He really was a complete ass who didn't care enough about her to show her common decency and respect, much less feel something remotely like love for her.  
  
"Faye." spike stammered. "I'm.sorry." He saw the tears start to fall from her eyes. "I really am. I'm so sorry. That was uncalled for." He hated to see any woman cry. They always somehow looked like Julia to him.  
  
She wouldn't look at him and it was tugging at his heart, that he assumed was dead a long time ago, or at least completely numb from loss and pain. Tears were silently falling down her face, a testament to his harsh words. He released her wrist and placed his slender fingers under her chin, lightly gripping it and forcing her to look up at him. She still wouldn't meet his eye, even though he lifted it and he noticed they were carefully expressionless.  
  
"Please, Faye? Please.I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He started. "I know that it's no excuse, but I am sorry." He paused. She didn't reply. "Will you please just say something or at least look at me? Please?"  
  
She slowly raised her green eyes to meet his brown ones. The vulnerability he saw in them, took his breath away. He suddenly didn't know what to say, didn't know how to even think. He had never seen her eyes so unguarded or haunted. Could he have actually hurt the shrew woman that much?  
  
Without a second thought, he lowered his mouth to hers, claiming it in a soft, gentle kiss. She gasped as he touched her lips. He only meant it as a form of comfort. He didn't know how else to help her at that particular moment.  
  
Faye's stomach erupted with butterflies. Her mind was whirling and her knees were suddenly very weak. What in the hell was going on? She must be dreaming. Spike couldn't really be kissing her, could he?  
  
He deepened the kiss. She tasted like cigarettes and mint.  
  
Why couldn't he control himself all of a sudden? What did he think he was doing? He must have lost his mind. This was Faye, Faye Valentine, whom he could never have a conversation without some sort of an argument erupting from it.  
  
He broke off the kiss, both of them breathing deeply, trying to catch their breath. He looked into her eyes and didn't know what to think. He hid his face in her neck, too embarrassed to face her, not knowing what to say. It might be cowardly, but it spared him some time to think, before she asked him what that was for. He could feel her warmth as she wrapped her arms around him. Why was he doing this, showing this kindness to her? It didn't make any sense. He must miss Julia.  
  
He pulled back, to look at her. She didn't meet his eyes. "I guess I really didn't take all of the hot water. There might still be some left for you to take a bath." He said with a small grin. She looked at him then. He was struck again, not knowing exactly what to do or say.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Faye whispered, searching his eyes. "Why?" she asked louder, fresh tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Good Lord. What did he do now? Shit. That's why he didn't like living with women like Faye. They were so emotional. And he be dammed if he knew what she was crying for now. He guessed he couldn't do a damn thing right. He sighed as he racked a hand through his wet hair.  
  
"I don't know, Faye."  
  
She just stood there looking at him. "Please leave me alone." She escaped from his grasp and walked away from him. She stood over by the sink again, with her back to him. She waited for him to leave, stay, or hell, just say something. She closed her eyes when he turned and left the bathroom. He just didn't get it. Why couldn't he see what he did to her? Was he really that naïve?  
  
Spike closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. What was that all about?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok guys. Well, that's it until next time. I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. I'd really appreciate it! ^_^ 


	3. Atari

Chapter 3: Atari  
  
By: Usako-chan  
  
IMPORTANT INFO: By the way, I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the story, but, this takes place about 2 years after Session 26 ended. AND YES, I know a lot of you are like: "Well, how in the world did Spike survive and when did he go back to the Bebop, blah, blah, blah, and so on." Don't worry about it folks, quoting Mr. Spiegel himself, "Whatever happens, happens." I will be filling in some of the gaps in chapters to come, so if you have any questions, I'm sure they will be answered later. I don't think this will bother anyone, but you are free to tell me if you want. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I can't believe I've gotten 32 reviews for only 2 chapters. Thanks! ^.^ You guys are the greatest! I guess that's about it for now.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.don't even think about it. That's right! ¬_¬; Turn right on around and leave with your stupid lawsuits, cuz I don't own one damn thing that has to do with Cowboy Bebop. Go! Go I tell you! ^_~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She was still angry. She couldn't believe that she had let him see that side to her. She fought it. The urge for her to be seen in a different light was a constant battle. People never saw each other how they really are. As you grow into an adult, you loose your innocence. It's the price you pay for loosing your ignorance. But that was stolen from her. Both of them were taken...ignorance and innocence.  
  
"Ah Shit! I'm driving myself crazy!" She rubbed her eyes with her fingers.  
  
What was wrong with her? She wasn't one to get all emotional in front of others. She was completely embarrassed by her actions towards Spike. Simply put, she had been avoiding him as well as Ed and Jet since then, only talking with them when necessary. Well, not that Spike had really put an effort into it.  
  
"Faye-Faye! Here comes the in-in-info for yoooouuuu!"  
  
"Ok, Ed, put it up on my screen."  
  
"Okey dokey, Faye-Faye!"  
  
"Don't forget to look up the rest of the info we talked about."  
  
"You will bring Ed presents like you said you would, right?"  
  
"Of course, I don't break my word." She laughed, "Well, not usually."  
  
She turned serious with the red head. "I do promise you this Ed, if you can find what I asked for and send it to me, then I will definitely bring something back for you like I said I would."  
  
"Roger, Captain Faye-Faye."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. That kid was completely nuts, a genius, yes, but not all there at the same time. It didn't matter though; she was very useful to her and she had to admit that she really did like the child. She was always smiling and so damn optimistic about everything. She saw rainbows in the storms.  
  
Shifting her position in her seat, she started the engine of her Redtail. She was on her way to Mars. There was a man she wanted to meet there; a man she knew wouldn't want to meet her. Atari Toshiba. She saw him on Big Shot and he was supposedly worth 3 million woolongs. And man, could she ever use the money.  
  
She had thought this guy was as common as any other bounty out there, but the amount he was worth was enough to turn anyone's head.  
  
*******************Flashback********************  
  
It had been normal routine as usual. Spike was lying on the couch, smoking, Faye was sitting in the chair doing her nails, Jet was "working" on his bonsai trees, err.more like killing them, and Ed was playing in her own little world, with the help of her tomato and Ein was sleeping as usual. It was time for Big Shot.  
  
"Welcome to Big Shot amigos! Have we got some news for you!"  
  
"Ooo! What is it Punch? Huh?"  
  
"A new target has shown up for all you bounty hunters out there! We don't really know a lot about 'em except that he's wanted for some bad corporate dealings and supposed hacking jobs."  
  
Spike yawned.  
  
"That's right folks, a seemingly harmless guy, though his bounty is an amazing 4 million woolongs!"  
  
Faye stopped doing her nails and looked up. Spike sat up on the couch and Jet stopped clipping the trees.  
  
"Wow, Punch! That sure is a lot of money! But what does this guy look like?"  
  
"Here ya go all you bounty hunters! Take a look at this ugly mug!"  
  
All three looked at the picture on the screen. Ed just kept typing away.  
  
"His name is Atari Toshiba."  
  
Spike's cigarette dropped from his mouth.  
  
"The only information we have on this guy, is that he is supposedly somewhere around the age of 55 and his height is about 5' 7"."  
  
"Oh my, Punch! Is that all we know?"  
  
"Toshiba is a very crafty man. He's escaped from several incidents with the ISSP. They can't catch him and so, are offering a reward for his capture. Dead or Alive."  
  
"Well, we'll be back after this break! So stick around all you bounty hunters!"  
  
Spike got up and kicked the TV. "Shit!!"  
  
Faye flinched. "What the hell is wrong with you, Spike?! God! Give me a heart attack why don't you?" She stared at him confused.  
  
He didn't comment. He jammed his hands in his pockets, turned and left the room.  
  
Faye looked over at Jet. He shrugged. "Don't ask me, Faye. You know about as much as I do. Here's a tip for you, don't try to figure him out, it will only make you crazy." He went back to tending his babies.  
  
"Trust me, I don't care to." Faye laid down on the couch. "What do you think about this Toshiba guy?"  
  
Jet shrugged again. "I don't know, Faye. It looks legit, but you never know. You know, I hate to say it, but, if you go after this one, I think you should take Spike with you. This guy could be dangerous if he has such a high bounty on his head."  
  
"Spare me, Jet! I can do this on my own. I don't need Fro Boy's help. I can handle this myself." With that, Faye jumped up, turned around and left the room.  
  
***********************End Flashback***********************  
  
"You going on ahead? Well, then, I'll meet you there." Startled, Faye was shaken out of her reverie by his voice. Spike.  
  
"HEY!! I told you that you weren't welcome! I can do this alone. So you can just walk your lanky ass back into the Bebop's cabin." Spike's face popped onto the screen.  
  
Spike just smirked as he continued to make ready for take off. "Relax, Faye. No need to shout, because I'm coming whether you like it or not. Jet and I don't trust you to do this alone."  
  
"Oh please, you are so full of bull shit, Spike," she yelled. "You know that you just want to be a part of everything, because you don't think I can do anything right. It makes you feel all special to be in everyone's business. You should know better than anyone else of how capable I am of taking care of myself. So tell me, what's your real motive?"  
  
"Ah, Faye.my goodness, you've seen right through me! I do have another reason to come with you," Spike said sarcastically. "I just can't stand to be away from you, my love."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "Piss off Spike." That little sarcastic asshole, she thought.  
  
He laughed. "Oh yeah, that really worked. Look at me! Now I'm gonna go back into the Bebop to cry." Spike's expression turned serious. "Don't get so happy about what I just said. You know that I really hate you right? I'm just coming to get to you. Won't this be fun?!"  
  
"AAARRRGGGGHHH!!!! Whatever! Fine. If you're going, then don't bother me! And who asked you to talk to me anyway?! I'm ending transmission right now!" She slapped the button, rather then pushing it.  
  
Ok now she was really pissed. That arrogant prick. He hadn't changed since the episode in the bathroom. It had happened a week ago. Spike just seemed to roll it off his shoulders. They hadn't mentioned it to each other. And she didn't plan on it. She didn't know what she expected from him anyway.  
  
She hated him then she loved him, she loved him then she hated him. She just couldn't make up her damn mind.  
  
Spike passed her in his Swordfish with a huge grin on his face, then stuck his tongue out at her. Faye rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be as immature as Ed. Men were babies.  
  
"Faye-Faye!"  
  
"Yes, Ed, what is it?" Ed's face popped onto the screen.  
  
"Faye-Faye! I got it, got it! Here it comes!"  
  
The info drew up onto the screen. "Ed, where did you get this and how reliable do you think it is?"  
  
"Ed is sure that all is correct with this. Ed found it on her tomato, so there's no mistake. This is the last place that he was spotted. He supposedly was seen by someone he made a deal with"  
  
"Ok, Ed, I guess I have to trust you on this."  
  
"Faye, she's right, I've checked it out too and I've come up with the same info and the same sources."  
  
Faye glared at the screen. "Well, thanks for the extra comments there, but I'm not happy with you right now. How come you don't think I can handle this one, Jet?" she folded her arms, "You know that I'm perfectly capable to handle this, I'm a big girl."  
  
"He completely insisted to come, and I couldn't stop him." Jet sighed. "Faye, you know how he is. No one has ever had control over him and no one ever will. So, if you want to be angry with someone, be angry with him."  
  
She steamed, "Well, that's already taking place as we speak. I don't really think I can tolerate him right now, Jet. I don't see why he has to come. Couldn't you have given him the wrong info or something?"  
  
"No, I couldn't Faye. The point is, is that he probably already has more info than any of us put together. You see, there's one thing that Spike failed to bring to your attention about all of this."  
  
"Oh yeah and what would that be?"  
  
"This guy, Toshiba, well, he supposedly knew of Julia."  
  
Her breath was taken away. She falsely looked calm to fake her shock. God! Please! Not this again. Couldn't she just go away forever?! Shit! She wouldn't leave them alone even in death.  
  
"So what? Who cares? She's dead you know. Hell, even I knew of Julia. And why in the world would this be so important? Why would this guy be so special that Spike has to see him?" she persisted.  
  
"Because, Faye..." he paused, "Spike is almost certain that this man is Julia's father."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A/N: I even surprised myself. =D That sure was a cliffy and a big shocker, huh? I really don't cliff my stories, but oh well.  
  
A/N 2: If anyone wants me to email them every time I update this thing, then, please, don't be afraid to ask. Thanks... My email is:  
  
beautifulryokomasaki@yahoo.com 


	4. Tease

Chapter 4: Tease  
  
By: Usako-chan  
  
DISCLAIMER: What do you think? Come on now...if I owned Cowboy Bebop, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction? ¬_¬; Jeez...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"When are you going to slow it down a little?"  
  
Faye didn't reply. He wasn't going to goad her into a fight. It was not a good idea at this particular moment in time. She slowed down her pace, but only slightly. Spike pulled up beside her.  
  
"What are you running a race for, huh?"  
  
She stopped walking.  
  
Spike looked back, surprised that she halted her steps. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Good grief, Spike! It wasn't like I was actually running!" she fumed at the man. "I was walking at a reasonable pace. I always do. And anyway, are you a man or what?! I thought men naturally had longer strides, so how hard can it be to keep up? Not to mention I'm in boots with heels. Jeez!"  
  
She started walking again.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
That was all she got of a reply. Fine by her. She didn't feel like chatting anyway. She looked at the ground. It's not like they ever did anyway, well except when they were fighting. She didn't want to do that either.  
  
"Anyway, Faye, you should slow because we just passed the turn we were supposed to take," He said pointing over his shoulder. "By a long while actually," he chuckled.  
  
Faye looked back at where he was standing. Realizing her mistake, she blushed a little and replied, "I know, I was just taking the other way to get there," she bluffed.  
  
Spike just raised an eyebrow in reply. He didn't bother arguing with her one way or the other. He supposed they could just simply take the next right. It was only a block or so out of their way. He snickered .  
  
"What do you find so amusing?"  
  
He didn't reply, once again, just continued walking, looking straight ahead. As soon as Faye turned back around, he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She wasn't acting quit right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely up with her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Oh well, it wasn't really his business anyway.  
  
Faye's thought were running rampant through her head. Could this Toshiba man really be related to Julia? Or even be her father? Even if he was, what good would it do Spike to find him other than obtain him for the bounty reward? After all, there wasn't anything Spike could do for him or vice versa. Julia was dead. Nothing was going to change that very fact, so what good was it going to do? It had been so long since she died, about two years, if she remembered correctly. What could he have done so bad that he had this huge bounty on his head? Spike was so adamant on coming along with her, so he must be planning on making sure that he got to Toshiba first. But to do what? Was he going to turn him in for the reward like they planned? Or was he going to do something else, like protect him?  
  
She gasped as a hand wrapped around her arm, yanking her back and out of her reverie. She looked over her shoulder.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Spike?"  
  
He grinned at the look on her face. "Well, Faye... you see, you once again missed our turn."  
  
She leveled a glare at him and jerked her arm out of his grasp and turned down the street they were supposed to follow.  
  
Spike put his hands in his pockets still grinning. The shrew woman was very amusing at times. She was so damn prideful. She would never admit she was wrong.  
  
Faye was blushing again. Well, hell! She just made herself look like an ass in front of him. She folded her arms. Well, it couldn't be helped. She had way too much on her mind at the moment and it wasn't her fault if she couldn't.....  
  
She was yanked again, this time to the dark shadow of a building.  
  
"Baka!" she screamed, "What is it now?!"  
  
Spike clasped a hand over her mouth and yanked her back against his chest, his other arm around her waist. He pulled her further into the shadows. Startled, she tried to pull away from him.  
  
He hissed in her ear. "Quiet, Faye!! Stop struggling!" He slightly shook her.  
  
Her body stilled, but her heart rate didn't. The man was too close.  
  
He continued to whisper in her ear. "When I let go of your mouth, please keep it shut. There's someone ahead." He kept her pressed against him tightly.  
  
She looked down the alley and barely saw the "person" Spike was talking about. Dear Lord, it looked like a speck to her. He amazed her, she could hardly make out that someone was coming. The person was so far away and it was so dark.  
  
"Let's get a closer look." He abruptly let go of her. He pulled his gun out. "This isn't exactly where Jet said to look, but it's nearby, so it might be him. Be quiet and stay in the shadows."  
  
No shit Sherlock, Faye mused. What was she? A kid? What was she gonna do, run around in the light singing the Hallelujah Chorus at the top of her lungs?! Rolling her eyes, she made her gun ready as well. He treated her like she was two.  
  
"Spike," She whispered, "...Spike!?" Great! Now she couldn't even see him. It was just too damn dark where they were standing.  
  
She felt someone reach out and grab her wrist.  
  
"I'm right here." He replied. He moved forward with Faye in tow. Then he abruptly stopped. "On second thought, why don't you stay right here? I won't be gone long and you would just get in my way." He said matter-of- factly, releasing her wrist.  
  
"Like hell, you're leaving me here! It's too damn dark for my liking," she whispered back, grabbing for him again.  
  
Spike jumped. "Well hell, Faye, I'll give you my hand if you are desperate enough to grab my ass like that!" He whispered, while rubbing his bottom.  
  
Faye was grateful that the darkness hid her blush, because she knew she was completely crimson right about now. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
He reached back for her again. Wrapping his hand around hers he replied, "Don't mention it. It's just lucky that I didn't accidentally shoot my gun off." He kept walking, "Damn, you surprised the hell out of me."  
  
The person was now in decent range to actually see him part way. Spike stopped in his tracks. He once again moved against the wall, this time with Faye tucked behind him.  
  
Her breath once again caught in her throat. Ok, this was going to have to stop. He was really going to have to cease with the "rubbing against her" thing.  
  
She felt Spike tense up. The person kept a steady pace as he gained ground, coming closer to them. It was still too dark to see the persons face.  
  
Faye gasped when Spike suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck and pressing her into the wall.  
  
"Relax, Faye," he whispered in her ear, "Just play along."  
  
Oh, she got it. This wasn't a sudden uncontrollable urge of affection. This was an act.  
  
She looked over Spike's shoulder at their surroundings, scanning the area for possible escape routes in case they were needed. There was no where to hide besides the dark that concealed them from obvious view, but even that was lacking to a point.  
  
She clutched her gun in her hands between her body and his chest. She was ready.  
  
Ok, so she could play along, but she really didn't think what Spike was doing was so necessary at this particular moment.  
  
He was lightly kissing her neck where her pulse was fluttering.  
  
"Stop that," She lightly pushed against his chest, trying to prevent him for teasing her. It was tickling her and not really leaving her able to concentrate.  
  
She felt him halt in his attentions.  
  
"Faye, you've really got to keep quiet." He shifted slightly to the side, so he could look to his side, in order to get a better look. This woman was going to blow everything if she didn't shut up.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Only if you stop playing around with me..."  
  
He raised his eyebrow. Now who was playing with whom?  
  
She replied to his look, "It tickled," was her explanation.  
  
He nodded his understanding and looked away from her once again.  
  
He decided to tease her. "But you understand that it was necessary?" He turned his face back to her. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek right next to her lips, then moved and kissed the other side of her cheek near her mouth. He then briefly pressed his lips to hers. "Just like that was," he replied looking off to the side looking at the approaching person.  
  
She looked at him, studying his profile. He made her blush again. Necessary my ass. She didn't see how that was necessary, but it really didn't bother her if it wasn't. She knew him well enough to know that he was just trying to get a reaction from her again.  
  
Spike turned back to face her for a second time. He looked her level in the eyes. "I can't tell who this guy is yet, but if it's who we think it is, then you be ready with your gun, you got it?"  
  
She nodded, showing him that she comprehended.  
  
"I'll give you a signal. Don't shoot unless it's absolutely necessary."  
  
She looked at the man coming from out of the corner of her eye. He was only about a hundred feet or so from them. So far, so good...the man was on the other side of the street.  
  
"I don't think it's him, Spike, but I'm not completely sure. So, it could be." Faye observed softly.  
  
He abruptly let go of her. "It's not. Let's go."  
  
"What? So quickly, you're sure of your self? How could you be so positive?" She let her hands fall to her sides. "Ok then. I'm glad you're so sure, because he just saw us," she said sarcastically.  
  
"So?" he stated ignoring the man that passed them.  
  
"So...all I'm saying is that you didn't even make sure that the man wasn't who we thought it was going to be," she replied back with a little more volume in her voice. "I mean, this guy isn't someone you can just nonchalantly play around with. He's got 7 million on his head, you complete moron!"  
  
He didn't even bother to turn around when he replied, "Look, Faye, I know what the man looks like and he wasn't even the right height."  
  
"Well you may think it's quit alright to pull stuff like that, Spike, but I for one don't have a fucking death wish unlike you!" she shot back.  
  
When he didn't say anything, Faye kept on, "Well?!" He scared her to death just then. She could've been shot, or worse, both of them. She took a step closer to his back. "What do you have to say for that?"  
  
The damn woman was looking for a fight. He really didn't have time for this. His head was hurting and he was really in one hell of mood. Dealing with Julia's father was too much for him. He raked a hand through his curly mop. He walked a few paces, and then stopped.  
  
"Let's just head back to the Bebop, Faye," he said calmly without any emotion. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking.  
  
Faye watched his retreating back in confusion. What in the world was that all about? Running after him, she called to him.  
  
"Spike, why are we going back now?" she questioned, "We haven't even done anything yet. Are you just going to quit before we even get started?" She couldn't understand him. She never would and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to.  
  
He still wouldn't answer her. "Spike!" she exclaimed. She lunged ahead and grabbed his arm, stopping him and turning him to face her. His eyes showed surprise in her actions. "Will you please answer me? This doesn't make any sense!"  
  
He looked down at where Faye was gripping his arm. She took the hint and let him go.  
  
"I just think that Toshiba is gone by now. You were so damn loud with your screeching that you probably scared him off," he chuckled, masking his true feelings with her. Inside he wasn't pleased with her; more pissed than anything else.  
  
He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Putting it to his mouth, he took a drag from it, and then blew smoke out. It calmed him somewhat. He smirked at the look on her face. She looked like she was stuck between embarrassment and anger.  
  
She opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again, deciding against replying. He didn't deserve one. Instead, she turned around and headed in the direction they first came in.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow as he watched Faye walk away. Without word, he followed her.  
  
This was going to be one hell of a show when they got back to the Bebop. He would get a chewing out by Jet, and then have to put up with Faye after it was all over. Hell, they didn't understand the situation. If he had it his way, then he would be doing this alone. He just had to find Atari. It would be the only way he could finally have peace. He needed to get to him before he ended up caught by some other bounty hunter, or worse, dead. His face set into a grin look. He couldn't let that happen!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Why is Spike so desperate to find him (besides the fact that he is Julia's father)? Stay tuned for the next Chapter. Things heat up next time between Spike and Faye. Has she finally pushed him to the limit!? Find out next time.... ^_~ lol Oh and...There will be more action next time; you know...the kick ass with karate and guns type. O.o;  
  
DON'T FORGET!!! REVIEW!! PLEASE?! I'll be so happy if you do! ^_^ 


	5. Chivalry

Chapter 5: Chivalry  
  
By: Usako-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue. XD  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Where was it? She reached further behind her bed in the crack between the bed and the wall. Everything seemed to fall behind there. If she couldn't find something and she had cleaned her room, which was close to never, then it was usually there. Dammit to hell! Where was it? She reached further, her arms stretching, trying to find what she was looking for.  
  
Without warning, her door slammed open. "FAYE-FAYE!!"  
  
Faye jumped up holding her chest. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. "Shit kid! Don't do that to me! You scared me to death!"  
  
Ed just gave her a stupid grin and fell, balancing on her hands, walking around like her arms were her legs. "Okaaaay, Faye-Faye..." She fell back onto her arms and legs, crawling over to Faye, hugging her around her ankles. "Faye-faaaaye..." she said in her sing-song voice giving Faye a puppy dog face.  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Jet told me to tell Faye-Faye that you should come eat with meeeeeeee. Faye-Faaaaye...." she grabbed Faye's leg and held on tight, "Come, come Faye-Faye...now...Faye-Faaaaye...!"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
Ed jumped up running out of the room like she was an airplane, her arms outstretched. "Allllllrriiiiiight!"  
  
She walked over and shut the door, then turned back around and sat back on her bed. She really wanted to find it. She thought the last place she had it was on her stand, but then she remembered that it she actually had it last night on her bed, so it must be there or somewhere within the general area of it. Otherwise, it was lost. She got back on her knees, her butt in the air, searching again for it behind her bed.  
  
Shit, this was really important. She'd really be pissed if she had misplaced it.  
  
"My my....what a scene...." Faye jumped up again for the second time in the last 10 minutes.  
  
She turned around and looked up, right into brown mismatched eyes. She hesitated for a second, surprised that he was right there.  
  
"Dammit!! Doesn't anyone know how to knock?"  
  
Spike just ignored her. He started rummaging around in her dresser.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing? This is my room, and it sure as hell doesn't have a damn welcome mat in front of the door saying 'All morons may enter'!"  
  
He grinned at her, totally ignoring her comments and question and asked one of his own, "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," she replied. Her face revealed nothing. "Now stop acting like you have all the right to ask me questions and get the hell out of my room," she said pointing her finger at the door.  
  
When he didn't react to her, she babbled on, "What did you want anyway?" she asked offhandedly, trying to avoid the subject altogether.  
  
He knew that she was hiding something, but decided to just let it drop since she obviously didn't want to tell him. What did he care anyway? And even if he did, he wouldn't admit it anyway.  
  
Faye was starting to get slightly nervous. The proximity of him was just a little too personal. Once again, he seemed to not notice how close he was to her.  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to let you know that I am heading out after Toshiba again after we eat Jet's wonderful beef and bell peppers...you know...the kind without the beef." His stomach slightly turned with the thought of having to knock some of that tasteless crap down his throat.  
  
He turned to go, but stopped short of her door turning back around, once again looking at her.  
  
"Oh and Faye?"  
  
She didn't like that glint in his eye or that smirk. It meant he was up to something.  
  
"Do I even want to hear this one, Spike?" she asked wearily.  
  
He grinned, "Nice ass," he wisecracked. "Not that I haven't seen it before, but I just haven't seen it so up close and personal." He winked. He turned back around, put his hands in his pockets, whistling, leaving her alone in her room.  
  
She watched him go. She was fuming. Why that little... Someone seeing her butt in the air wasn't exactly something she put on her top priorities list, much less wanting that someone to be him. Her eyebrow twitched. Come to think of it, she didn't hear him when he came in. Just how long was he looking at her?  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. That didn't matter. She couldn't think of things like that right now. She had to concentrate on other important matters. This would just have to wait until later. She threaded her fingers through her hair, pushing her hair back out of her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"He never shows himself in crowded areas. He's been on the run for close to 5 years now. That's all Ed could find out from the little bit of leads she found, besides the little bit of info she gave you earlier." Jet put the cigarette back in his mouth and drew the smoke into his mouth.  
  
"We don't really need Ed's info anyway."  
  
Faye looked at Spike. What did he mean by that?  
  
"Of course it helps us." she replied.  
  
Faye looked at Spike and then at Jet. They wouldn't meet her eye. Neither one would tell her anything. She hated being in the dark. She was about sick of this bullshit. Just exactly when did they think to finally include her in the crew of the Bebop? Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Forget it. I'm going. I don't need your so called 'inside information'. I can do just fine with my own leads." With that, she left both men staring at her retreating form.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ok. Not that she had any leads, but those jerks didn't have to know that. She just couldn't stand to sit there and be ignored. They gave her so many mixed signals. They would act like they half way cared, like they actually didn't mind that she was still living on the Bebop and then, they would pull something like this. When were they going to accept that this was her home now too? Just what couldn't they tell her? Why couldn't they? And how was she supposed to help if she didn't know?  
  
Why couldn't they just appreciate her? That's all she wanted.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. Or maybe they just didn't want her in the way. Well, she could deal with that if they could deal with what she'd do.  
  
Faye fired up her Redtail and left the Bebop. She'd find Toshiba by herself, without their help. She smiled. They wouldn't know what hit them.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Maybe you should follow her. You know how careless she can be when she gets this way."  
  
Spike took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out. "Yeah, but you also know what happens every time she gets mad. She always pulls this. She'll be back when she cools off or runs out of money, whichever comes first." He leaned back, his right arm strewn across the back of the coach, his head lying on the back of it.  
  
Jet rubbed the top of his head and sighed. His coldness almost surprised Jet. Almost.  
  
"It's different now Spike. You know that. That's the way she was before you left and almost got yourself killed the last time. During the year you were gone, she changed into a different woman." He sighed. "Hell, maybe she's always been a different woman and you just have never realized it."  
  
As expected, Spike didn't reply, so Jet continued, "Faye isn't the woman she used to be. It's about time you saw that, if you don't already see it. Something's got to give between you two. Maybe it's time to stop the elementary school flirting you two have together." He looked over at Spike to see if he was listening.  
  
His eyes were closed, but Jet knew that he was listening. "I don't even want to get into this business between you two. I've said my piece, so that's all I'll do. The rest is up to you." Having said that, he got up, making his way to the kitchen, leaving Spike to his thoughts, hoping they would carry some weight with him.  
  
Spike listened to Jet leave. He opened his eyes.  
  
He heard everything he said, and it did make him think. That was the problem. He couldn't start worrying about things and people he had no right to worry about.  
  
He sat up, leaning his upper arms on his knees. That just didn't make any sense. So why did he desperately want to go and make sure she was going to be fine?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
She took another sip of her Sex on the Beach. She had searched for about 2 hours and finally given up. She needed a break anyway. Drinking helped her calm her nerves and made her feel mellowed out.  
  
She uncrossed her right leg and crossed the other one, trying to be somewhat comfortable.  
  
That man was still staring at her. She tried to keep her cool. She just couldn't stand it when men were so pitifully obvious and then oblivious at the same time.  
  
Didn't he get the damn point that she wasn't interested in what he had? He kept trying to catch her eye, but she tried to ignore him, hoping he'd get the hint.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't get it, because he made his way from his seat and sat in the unoccupied seat right next to her left.  
  
Her grip on her drink tightened. This was just great; exactly what she needed right now, another ill-mannered male. She could feel her temper rising.  
  
"Hey baby, can I buy you a drink?"  
  
She didn't even look at him. "I already have one."  
  
"Hey, relax, chick. It's cool." Faye's eyebrow twitched. Chick?! "If I can't buy you a drink, can I ask you something instead?"  
  
This was getting asinine. She just didn't know how much more she could take. She might as well let him ask her what he wanted to. She sorely needed to throw a few punches anyway.  
  
This should be classic. "Sure, why not?"  
  
The poor man grinned thinking he was getting somewhere with her, completely unaware of what she was thinking of doing to him if he asked her the wrong thing.  
  
"Do you have a phone number?" She nearly laughed in his face. Was that all?  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Well how's about it babe? Can I have it or what?"  
  
When she didn't reply right away, the guy got antsy. "Hey babe, come on!" He made the mistake of trying to wrap his arm around her waste. He then tried to fondle her breasts.  
  
That's it.  
  
She elbowed him in the face and shoved him back making him fall out of his seat. For a second, he just lay there, staring up at her. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to do that.  
  
"No one touches me unless I say it's ok." She yelled at him, before spitting at him.  
  
He held his nose where Faye had elbowed him. It started to bleed. He jumped off the ground. "Bitch!"  
  
He lunged for her, thinking he was going to slap her. Faye raised her arm up, thinking to defend herself with it. Before she could block his blow, an arm blocked it for her. Surprised, she looked to her right. Holy shit! It was Toshiba! Faye's eyes widened. Of all the people, it had to be him. The man looked surprised that someone had stepped in and interfered with him. He quickly recovered and tried to punch him.  
  
Toshiba dodged the blow and swept his legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground once more.  
  
"It's rude to hit a lady. Didn't your mother teach you better?" Toshiba grinned.  
  
Before the man could get back up, a gun was pointed right in his face.  
  
"Don't move if you know what's good for you." Faye stated calmly.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ok...let me know what you guys think!! I love reviews, like I love Cowboy Bebop...that means, that I love them VERY MUCH! ^_~  
  
By the way, has anyone ever seen the Ameriquest commercials?? Anyone notice that the guy who does Spike's voice in English, does the commercial!? When I saw it, I freaked out! I completely love his voice....it's DREAMY.... lol ¬_¬ Yeah...anyway, I just thought I'd ask. Let me know in the review if anyone else has noticed this.  
  
Until next time...Much love....  
  
Usako-chan 


	6. Chance

His Eyes - Chp. 6 PG-13  
  
Warning: Basic things that applied to the last chapter apply to this one. There's some cussing and whatnot, so use discretion as you see fit.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
  
  
Toshiba dodged the blow and swept his legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground once more.  
  
  
  
"It's rude to hit a lady. Didn't your mother teach you better?" Toshiba grinned.  
  
Before the man could get back up, a gun was pointed right in his face.  
  
  
  
"Don't move if you know what's good for you." Faye stated calmly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Chance  
  
  
  
"Don't move if you know what's good for you." Faye stated calmly, looking at the disgusting man on the floor at her feet. He was completely stupid to try anything with her. She wasn't as harmless or week as she looked.  
  
Faye quickly glanced out of the corner of her eye at Toshiba.  
  
This was insane. The man she was after, in order to turn him in for money, ended up helping her. She quickly averted her eyes back at the man on the ground. She would deal with this first.  
  
The man on the ground wasn't as lucky though. His face was pathetic. Toshiba couldn't help but be amused. He found the predicament and the lady rather funny.  
  
Faye moved another step forward and pressed the gun to the man's cheek. "Now, slowly get up and leave me the hell alone, before I change my mind."  
  
The man looked like he might challenge her, but then decided against it. He knew when he was beat.  
  
He glanced over at Toshiba once again. Toshiba grinned. "You heard the lady. Excuse me, the very forgiving lady," Toshiba joked. "You're just lucky she got to you first."  
  
Wide-eyed, the man didn't say a word. He was too scared to say anything.  
  
"And don't try anything funny with me, or you are going to wish I had shot you." Faye said.  
  
She slowly retrieved her gun from his face and stepped back. He got up and fled to the door, exiting the bar without a backward glance.  
  
Faye put her gun up and sat back on her stool, intending to finish her drink. Everyone in the bar turned around in their seats and went back to their own business, with a little more caution than before. Toshiba sat down on the stool next to Faye.  
  
Faye looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
He smiled, "Some guys just never learn do they?"  
  
Faye smiled back. "Do any guys ever?"  
  
"Not many." He agreed.  
  
She chuckled completely agreeing with him. She already liked this man. "Thanks, by the way."  
  
"No thanks necessary. It looks like I wasn't really needed after all from the way you handle yourself."  
  
"You weren't, but thanks all the same."  
  
He smiled again. "Besides, from the looks of it, I don't think you have much to worry about when it comes to him. If I'm not mistaken, the man was actually peeing on himself when he ran out the door with his 'tail' tucked between his legs."  
  
She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, chuckling. "I seem to have that affect on many men."  
  
Toshiba gave an appreciative glance in her direction. "I can only imagine."  
  
This woman had spunk. He turned his eyes back from the side. He laughed quietly to himself. This was definitely her, but she wasn't what he thought she'd be. She was quite different actually.  
  
What the hell could a girl do? She couldn't just put a gun in the man's face after he had helped her. Not to mention she was aware of how dangerous he was supposed to be. She hadn't really thought she'd find him or rather, he'd find her.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. She'd never let this opportunity go. She'd prove herself, but she'd just have to be creative, and besides, her gut feeling was that this man was too important to just be turned in to the ISSP. She'd try to get more info on him and befriend him, then rub it into Jet and Spike....especially to Spike, who thought she only screwed everything up."  
  
"So," Faye began, blowing smoke out her mouth, "where are you from?"  
  
"I was born on Earth, but I don't really have a place to call home." He shifted on his seat, "I guess you could say I just wonder from place to place...like you, I guess we are both alike in that way since we are from Earth."  
  
Startled, Faye turned to look at Toshiba. "I didn't tell you I was from Earth." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
Toshiba didn't give anything away as he shrugged. "It's just a thing I do; I always can tell if another person is from Earth."  
  
Calming back down, Faye turned back to her cigarette. "That sounds reasonable enough, I guess." She grinned, "What are you? A fortune teller? Can you see into a person's future, by just looking at them?"  
  
Toshiba laughed, "Well, not exactly..." Suddenly his face turned serious. "...more like into their past." He turned to Faye. "Tell me something, Faye Valentine. What did it feel like to know you had no one you could run back home to? That everyone and everything was gone? How did you feel when you finally found your "home" to discover that not even the house remained?"  
  
Faye's cigarette fell from her mouth to the ground. Her breath caught. Without a second's hesitation she drew her gun and pointed it at Toshiba with an angered face. Her voice was dead level as she stared him down. "Kindly tell me, sir, where you attained your information on me. Who are you really? How did you know that?"  
  
"Faye," Toshiba sighed, "Put your gun away. Why are you so rash in your decisions and movements? You need to calm down."  
  
"NO!" Faye said, getting more serious and anxious as the seconds dragged on, she pointed the gun closer to him, "You need to realize what kind of situation you are in. You are the one who needs to stop being so calm."  
  
"Put the gun away and then I'll explain."  
  
Faye stared Toshiba in the eyes, deciphering the emotions lying in his eyes. She slowly stopped pointing the gun at him as she saw no hidden spite or hate towards her, though she was still on guard.  
  
"Can you meet me in four days at the entrance of the gateway here in the city?"  
  
Not knowing what else to say or do, Faye nodded her affirmation.  
  
"If you meet me there, then I can tell you what you need to know." He glanced around the bar. "Now is the neither the time nor place to explain things." He smiled, "And besides, you've already caused a big enough scene here."  
  
Toshiba got up to leave, but Faye grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.  
  
"Are you really Julia's father?"  
  
Toshiba looked at the curiosity and hurt in her eyes. He smiled gently and replied, "So that's on your mind as well? Spike always did know how to break people, even when they didn't want to be broken. Julia was no exception. You won't be either."  
  
Surprised, Faye let go of his sleeve. "What does that supposed to mean? How do you know Spike?"  
  
"Four days, Faye."  
  
Faye watched him walk out the door without another answer or look back.  
  
Her mind was racing. What was she going to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
All the lights on the Bebop were off when Faye got back. That wasn't a big surprise. Faye carefully stepped over Ed, who was sprawled out lying face down in the hall. Faye rolled her eyes. The kid was just too weird. Opening the door to the bathroom, she stepped in and turned the light on, closing the door behind her. She needed a shower. They always helped her think and made her feel better.  
  
What time was it? She figured it was around 3 in the morning or about that time anyway. As she let the semi warm water rush over her head and back, she thought of Toshiba again. What was she going to do? In only four days she could learn everything she had ever wanted to know about herself. But what if this was just another false lead that would result in nothing learned? Faye shook her head. There was no use, she'd go. She'd rather do something in life and regret it, then never do anything and regret it.  
  
She turned the showerhead off and grabbed for her robe lying on the floor next to the tub. Slipping it on, she left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, careful once again, to watch out for Ed as she left the hallway. She hadn't eaten since she left the Bebop hours ago.  
  
"Yo."  
  
Faye jumped. Spike, she thought. Did he wait up for her to return?  
  
Turning on the light, she replied, "Hey." She went to the frig and opened it. Only bell peppers and beef, without the beef, she thought, but grabbed it anyway. "Is it a nightly ritual of yours to stand in the kitchen in nothing but you jogging pants, scaring anyone who might come in?" she asked dryly.  
  
Spike gave a lopsided grin. She was such a smart ass...and an attractive one no less. He answered a question with a question. "Is it your nightly ritual to come in early in the morning, take a shower, and then come into the kitchen in nothing but your robe and raid the frig?" He walked to where Faye was leaning against the kitchen cabinet, eating some food.  
  
Ignoring him, she continued to eat her bell peppers and beef without the beef.  
  
He watched her eat. "So...find out anything interesting?"  
  
Faye shrugged, "A little." Now wasn't the time to tell her about Toshiba. She was too tired to deal with him right now.  
  
"Like?" Spike prodded.  
  
"Like I would tell you. It's none of your business, Spike." She put her food on the cabinet and got out a glass, filling it with water from the sink and came back to her original place. Taking a long drink, she finished the water off, put the cup on the cabinet and picked her plate up again.  
  
He watched her as she moved. "Don't tell me you are still upset about what happened?"  
  
Her fork halted it's movement on her plate. "Why would I be upset? She knew what he was talking about and he knew she knew as well. "Are you?"  
  
When he didn't answer her, she looked up at Spike. Spike broke the awkward silence with his answer.  
  
"I've thought of nothing but that the past couple of weeks."  
  
Spike's voice brought her head up. She saw that his eyes were guarded.  
  
She couldn't read his eyes. He turned to her and took the plate out of her hands and placed it on the cabinet. Before she could protest, Spike took her by the shoulders and lightly kissed her on the lips. When she responded to his advances, he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him to her. Finally needing air, Faye broke the kiss. She kept her eyes downcast afraid to see his expression, not wanting to see the pain or worse, the hunger in Spike's discolored eyes.  
  
"I don't know why that happened or how it happened. All I know is that I want it to happen again."  
  
She didn't know what to say.  
  
He looked down at her, expecting an answer.  
  
She gave him one. She wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him again. She sighed into his mouth and melted in his arms. He tasted so good.  
  
She smelled so good, like flowers. He felt like he could forget who he was when she kissed him. He briefly thought of Julia and his heart clenched tightly. He broke the kiss. Glancing down at the woman in his arms, he gently brushed some hair out of her eyes. He smiled sadly, thinking that he enjoyed kissing her because he wanted her to be Julia. He saw the same things in Faye he loved in Julia. Was he just intrigued because of her strength?  
  
"The truth is, Faye, that you don't need this from me."  
  
Faye felt the rejection in the pit of her stomach. What was he saying?  
  
"I know what I want," she said clearly.  
  
She slipped out of his embrace and stared him in his eyes. Right now she didn't care what he thought or what he wished. All she cared about was letting him know this one thing.  
  
"I know what I want," she repeated. "I want you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oi, minna. I'm so very sorry that this has taken as long as it has! I could just slap myself. lol I'm finally back with my next chapter. I know that some of this might have been rather confusing....you know as far as the parts with Toshiba goes, but all of this will be answered in later chapters. Thanks so much for all of my reviews!! They really make me so happy. I think I read them every week just to make myself want to continue this story. Seriously, authors need praise, criticism, support..yada yada...but anyway, Please review for me. I love you guys! ^_~  
  
USAKO 


	7. Struggle

His Eyes : Chp 7 : Struggle  
  
"I want you."  
  
His eyes widened in surprise, then relaxed again. Instead of taking her seriously, he decided to avoid responding by lightening the mood.  
  
Giving a coy smile he laughed. "You don't want what I've got. I'm used goods."  
  
She didn't take the bait. She wasn't in a joking mood, more like gravely serious. "Don't play with me. I'm not some kid. I'm serious."  
  
He sobered up. "So am I. You don't know who I really am, not really. How can you know what you want?" He shook his head. "Women aren't logical."  
  
The sexist comment set her off.  
  
"Do you want to know what's not logical? You kissing me, telling me you've thought of nothing else and then turning everything around and acting like I'm the clingy, pathetic one." She didn't wait for him to respond.  
  
"And I not knowing you is bullshit and you know it! I've known you for over three years, Spike, THREE." She poked him hard in the chest. "You don't live with someone for so long and not know them."  
  
Her plain spoken truth angered him. "You DON'T know me!" he stepped closer to her. "You only think you do. You know nothing! You know nothing I've done or gone through, you only think you do."  
  
His stubborn attitude and his arrogance pissed her off more, throwing her off the edge.  
  
"What's to know?" she got in his face. "You were in a syndicate.yeah.super secret. You were best friends with Vicious.you loved Julia.you betrayed him, she betrayed you. It's been two years and you are still walking around trying your damn hardest to ignore the blatant fact that you are chickenshit scared!!"  
  
"Faye." Spike began his tone dead serious.  
  
"Admit it!" she yelled, "You are scared to death to let go and actually admit that they are both dead and are never coming back!!" Her face was flushed.  
  
"I'm tired of dancing around you when this shit is mentioned!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Ignoring the look on his face or his threat she continued.  
  
"The past is the past, Spike. Give it up, remember it, yes, but don't live in it!"  
  
Spike stared hard at Faye not knowing what to say.  
  
Fed up with everything, Faye turned to leave, but was stopped by Spike's grip on her upper arm.  
  
"What? Leaving so soon?" His grip tightened. "You honestly think you can say all that and just walk away?"  
  
She yanked her arm out of his grip. "Watch me!" She turned to go again. Spike grabbed her again, but by the waist this time.  
  
"Let go!" She shoved him hard. Shocked that she pushed him, his grip loosened enough for her to get out of his grip. She tried to sprint, only succeeding in getting a few feet before Spike knocked her to the ground with his body. She groaned, her body protesting the rough treatment.  
  
"Fuck, Spike! What are you doing?"  
  
He turned her over. His eyes were cold. Taking her wrists, he forced her arms on either side of her body, as he maneuvered his body to where he was sitting on her thighs. She fought him, trying everything to get the upper hand.  
  
"Shut up." He spoke coldly. Struggling did her no good, his grip was strong.  
  
"Let me go!" His grip tightened, slightly bruising her wrists in the process.  
  
"I said shut up!" His eyes on fire, took Faye's energy.  
  
Struck by his tone, Faye shut up and settled back into the cold ground, no longer putting up any resistance. She knew this look and tone and the fact that he was giving them to her, scared her, rendering her silent.  
  
He looked down at her cruelly. "You just couldn't stop, could you?" He was so angry. He was hurt. "You can't resist. Throwing it in my face makes you feel better, right? I'm not going to say anything about you. So keep insulting me. If you think you have any effect on me, you couldn't be more wrong."  
  
Everything accumulated, bringing tears to Faye's eyes.  
  
He was lying.  
  
He shook her. "Stop it! You don't have the right to cry tears." Leaning down in her face he continued, "Open your eyes!" She opened them.  
  
"What is that? Pity?" He smirked. ".Pity for yourself no doubt." He loosened his hold on her wrists. "I don't know how to deal with this anymore."  
  
Faye's tears silently ran down the sides of her face.  
  
"Spike." she sniffled.  
  
He let go of her.  
  
Pulling back, he let her up to where he almost sitting on her lap. He slid off and sat next to her with his back facing her.  
  
She pushed her hair off of her face. She moved back until she could rest her back against the hall. She drew her knees up to her chest. The lack of warmth when Spike pulled back was excruciating.  
  
His words did the damage he intended. Any progress they had made to forget the past vanished. It didn't stop her from regretting her words though.  
  
"I don't understand you. I don't even want to try." Faye waited for him to continue. "It's too much trouble." He swore under his breath. "God, Faye, you drive me crazy."  
  
Faye moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him tense up when she laid her cheek against his back.  
  
Spike closed his eyes, knowing she was apologizing. Before he could think of what he was doing, he placed his left hand over her own. Faye intertwined her fingers with his. She rubbed her face against his warmth, taking in his scent.  
  
"I really genuinely liked her, Spike."  
  
"Who?" he asked even though he already knew.  
  
"Julia." She could hear his heart beating in her ear. The apparent strength of it comforted her. She smiled. "She was so beautiful.more dangerous than anything else."  
  
She felt Spike's chest rumble with light laughter. "You don't know the half."  
  
"When I first saw her, I thought I was dreaming," he smirked at the irony. "Turns out I was."  
  
She moved one hand up to wrap around his shoulder and squeezed him, encouraging him to continue.  
  
"Everything was a dream..or was it? Maybe it was a nightmare."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Faye tried to detract his thoughts. "You know when I told you what Julia had said?"  
  
He nodded his reply.  
  
"I fought with myself all the way back to the Bebop. All I could think was that as soon as I told you, you would run off and never come back."  
  
His grip on her hand tightened.  
  
"A few minutes ago I said that you were scared. I really should've been talking to myself."  
  
How could she explain this to where it would make sense?  
  
"Since I met you, all of you, I've changed so much that it literally frightens me." Her voice turned softer.  
  
"When I met Julia, I was having my own little pity party - would've made you sick. I wasn't going to come back, you know. As I was talking to her a thought struck me - this woman was the perfect way to escape everything, to start over. I could forget about you by dipping my feet into new waters." Faye was silent for a moment.  
  
"I even asked her to be my partner. I was turned down though, because she said she had things to take care of, meaning her past, I suppose. When she asked me to tell you to meet her, I was floored. She knew who I was the whole time."  
  
She moved her arm back to its original position. "You know..it's strange how I unknowingly wanted to make a future with your past, while trying to run from my own."  
  
She closed her eyes. "I want to know if you are still there. You told me once that the past didn't matter, because I had a future. The future is there, right ahead of you. Are you going to make it?" She got louder, "or are you going to quit?"  
  
When Spike didn't say anything, she loosened her hold on him. Maybe he didn't care about anything she said. Maybe he didn't care for her.  
  
Spike suddenly turned around and faced her. Before she had time to blink, he kissed her, hard. The sudden contact sparked something in them both.  
  
Faye dug her hands in his hair, moving closer. Her heart was in her throat. She worshipped this man.  
  
One thought filtered through Spike's mind - maybe he could love two women in his lifetime..one for his past..and another for his future.  
  
OK..hope there aren't any typos...it's 2:30 in the morning and I wanted to get this uploaded on the site. Hope this chapter wasn't too blah..i had to do this chapter like this to help the two main characters along.more action is sure to follow this so don't worry. Review for me please..i'm a little anxious about this chapter, since I feel it was written a little bit different then all the other chapters. Arigato. Ja ne 


	8. Worship

His Eyes : Chp 8 : Worship  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains a little sex.....ok.....a lot actually, but it's quit tasteful, I assure you. But, you have been warned. All little kiddies go away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye pulled back from Spike's kiss. Looking him in the eyes, she saw them question her. She just gave a small smile before turning away.  
  
He didn't say anything as she got up, didn't want to say anything. Not really wanting to hear what she might say.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Spike looked up at Faye. Her back was still to him.  
  
He knew what she was asking. Wordlessly, he got up and followed her.  
  
Her heart was racing, but she ignored her feelings of nervousness. This was what she wanted. What she had wanted since she had met him, since she could remember. A part of him she could call her own.  
  
He watched her back as he walked, knowing exactly what she wanted. He wasn't going to say no to what he knew he wanted as well. Maybe it was what he needed too, this woman who surprisingly turned his head.  
  
Reaching their destination, Spike followed her into the room.  
  
Closing the door behind them, Spike watched as Faye laid back on his bed, leaning back on her elbows.  
  
Without a word, he walked over to where she lay, and stood over her. The look on her face told him everything he ever needed to know.  
  
Leaning over, he placed both his arms on either side of Faye's body. Their noses touched and he felt his eyes slide shut.  
  
A little more movement and their lips touched. Her stomach quivered.  
  
Spike leaned over her until she could no longer support her weight as well as his own. She fell with a little force onto the bed.  
  
He smirked at the look on her face.  
  
She smiled back. This was it. This was what she wanted.  
  
Unbuttoning her shirt, he moved it aside. He looked up at her face and was surprised to see a little blush starting to appear on her face. But, despite the blush, she met his eyes unwaveringly.  
  
He brushed both hands over her chest moving around to her back. Her body gave a little jerk.  
  
He smirked again and gave a little laugh, reveling in the feeling of having some control over her.  
  
"Hey!" She smacked him a little.  
  
He raised one eyebrow at her. The blush on her face deepened.  
  
"Yes, my dear?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Just stop it." She leaned up and kissed him again.  
  
Removing his shirt, she moved her hands over his body. It was his turn for his body to give a little shutter.  
  
She smiled against his lips as he made a little sound of frustration. One hand wound its way up and grabbed the back of her head, deepening the kiss and adding more body contact.  
  
Bare chest met bare chest.  
  
No more conversation was needed and quick work found all the clothes on the floor.  
  
Looking at her body he noticed she had a small tattoo where her right thigh met her hip, the Japanese symbol for love. Moving his hand down her body, he laid it against it. He was a little surprised that she had the tattoo.  
  
She giggled. The unexpected sound made his head shoot up. He smiled at the sound.  
  
"I'm a little ticklish you know."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
She laughed. "That's so."  
  
He kissed her again. He ran his hands up and down her side, making her laugh again.  
  
"Spike," she cried in frustration, "stop teasing me so much."  
  
The look he then gave her, made her stomach drop. It was a look of pure lust.  
  
When he entered her, she gave a throaty moan.  
  
He leaned down and softly kissed her lips, as his hands moved up, clutching her hair. Bending down, he placed delicate kisses at the base of her throat.  
  
His movement against her sparked something in him he didn't think he had. It was like he came back to life.  
  
They're movement was gentle, yet passionate, the rhythm their own.  
  
As he rocked against her, she scratched her nails up and down his back, her breath hitching in her throat. She loved the sounds he made when she scratched him or when she wound her legs securely around his waist.  
  
All she could think of was him and what he was doing to her at the moment. It wasn't Spike or Faye; it was Spikeandfaye, one person. One entity completing itself.  
  
After it was over, they laid in each other's arms, both trying to regain some of their breath. She sat up a little and looked at Spike's body.  
  
Firm chest, narrow hips, and lithe thighs. He was beautiful. She winced when she saw what nearly took him away.  
  
Faye traced the long scar across Spike's abs, tracing his past and his almost death. He barely escaped death, cheated it really. The long scare was an ugly pinkish red color, in stark contrast to his skin.  
  
"Does it hurt at all?"  
  
"Not really." He shifted a little to get comfortable. "At first it hurt so much that I couldn't think of anything but that."  
  
Faye shivered at the thought of losing him again.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
She looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He trailed his fingers down her side to her hip, his fingers stopping at her tattoo. She let out a little laugh.  
  
"Oh, that. Not too bad."  
  
Faye leaned over Spike and placed a gentle kiss on his scar.  
  
"Faye...."  
  
The act caught Spike a little off guard. That simple act seemed almost more intimate than what they shared only moments before.  
  
She laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Do you remember the time you asked me if I would come and rescue you, when you were going after Pierre?"  
  
Not really understanding where this was leading, Spike replied. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, I did come, didn't I? Even then I couldn't just sit by and let you die. Of course, it really didn't help you since you just turned around three months later and almost got yourself killed again."  
  
Not knowing what to say, he stuck to his usual fashion and kept quiet. He ran his hands through her hair.  
  
She sighed against his chest. "You're going to do it again, aren't you? You're going to leave all of us alone and wondering again, aren't you?"  
  
She held her breath, waiting for his reply.  
  
"I don't know." He answered honestly.  
  
"You know, things shouldn't really change now, right?"  
  
He chuckled. "Well, Miss Valentine, I think things have changed a lot. I used to not be banging you."  
  
"Hey!" She slapped his chest. "Don't be so crude!"  
  
When she made a move to leave, he grabbed her arm, bringing her back to his chest, which was rumbling from him laughing so hard.  
  
"I swear, you can't be serious for a minute."  
  
Spike's expression changed in a heartbeat and Faye once again found herself underneath him. She suddenly found herself in a daze once more. The look in his eyes told her what he wanted.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Again." He demanded against her mouth. "I want you, again."  
  
Wordlessly she complied....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is one of the two love scenes I plan to write for this one fic. Let me know if it was bad, or good, or just plain dumb. Really....some feedback would be appreciated.  
  
Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've just had SO much to do and sadly, my writing had to take a backseat to everything else in my life. School, relationships, sorority crap....blah blah blah.......You know how it goes. I do feel a little guilty though, since I happened to find plenty of time to read everyone else's fics....but I couldn't help it! *cries* ^_~ Anyway, I hope people still read my fic. REVIEW PLEASE! Luv ya! 


	9. Running

His Eyes: Chp 9: Running  
  
A/N: Look at me!! I kept my promise to update at around two weeks. *claps for herself* ^_~ Thanks for all the reviews so far. You really don't know how much I appreciate it. -_-; I never thought I'd get half of what I've gotten so far. Please, don't give up on this story, b/c I'm sure not planning on it. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No one can run from their past or who they really are. Dreams, merely tell a person who they want to become. Dreams only take you so far. You just have to stand up and take what you can get. It's your choice if you work with what you've got.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Three days. I've only got that long until I have to see him, to speak with him...." she shifted a little, "And I'm scared as hell."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
She turned to where she could see him. His eyes were closed. She prodded him in the chest.  
  
"Hey! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Mhmm..."  
  
"Yeah, sure you are."  
  
She saw a smirk starting to form on his lips. He pretended to snore. She poked him harder.  
  
"Hey!!!" She giggled. "I'm over here being serious and you just 'snore'?"  
  
He started to laugh hard.  
  
"Yeah, just pick on the poor and defenseless girl, whose life gets more confusing as the days go by. Real nice Spike."  
  
"Well, what did you expect? I couldn't help it." He laughed. "And you poor and defenseless?" He snorted. "Hardly."  
  
"Shut up!" she laughed. "Stop making fun of me!"  
  
He shifted to lie on his side facing her.  
  
"Why should I? It's so much fun." He kissed her on the neck.  
  
She rolled her eyes and made to get up. He pulled her back to him. She landed with her back against his chest.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Away from you." She retorted.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." She turned over and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
They broke apart. She looked into his eyes. He was so beautiful.  
  
"So who is this guy?" she blinked. He knocked her out of her reverie.  
  
She sighed, "I don't have a damn clue. But he sure knows me."  
  
"You don't know him at all and he knows you? That sounds weird to me."  
  
"Yeah, no shit. That's what I thought."  
  
"He said if I met him, he'd tell me everything." Her mind was racing. "But what if it's just another lie. What if he's really after me?"  
  
His hand running through her locks of hair paused at that. "What can you lose by trying?"  
  
"Everything." She whispered. "Because if this is another dead end, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't think I can take it again."  
  
When he didn't say anything, she smiled. What did she really expect him to say? That she had him? That he should be everything to her now? She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She moved to get up again. This time, he didn't stop her from leaving. It made her feel worse, because she expected him to.  
  
He watched her as she walked across the room. She was so beautiful, that his heart hurt and he had to look away.  
  
"I'm gonna borrow this for a minute. I'll be back."  
  
Her voice made him look back at her. She put on his oversized shirt to cover her and buttoned it up.  
  
He tried to lighten up his mood and hers. "You look so much sexier in that than I do."  
  
The corner of her mouth lifted.  
  
"Of course I do. I've always been sexier than you." She quipped. Then she was gone.  
  
Spike laid back and covered his eyes with his arm. Did she know what she was doing to him? She was driving him crazy. Her scent, the way she walked, the way she laughed, cried, it all made him insane for her. Her strong will, her bad attitude, all of her that made her Faye. Since when did she embed herself into him like this?  
  
He wasn't even going to pretend that he didn't love her. He knew he did. But, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. It choked him. He didn't want to jinx it. Love wasn't supposed to happen to him, to a person like him, especially not twice and not so strongly.  
  
"Fuck!" he shouted into the silence of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water running over her head, mixed with the tears on her face. Why cry? It didn't make sense. What just happened, she had been craving and praying to happen for two years, maybe more. So why cry now that she got what she wanted.  
  
"Because it hurts." She whispered to no one.  
  
She ran her hands through the suds in her hair, as everything repeated in her head: The way his hands ran across her body, the way he kissed her, the way he moved against her, loving her. Mostly, she remembered his eyes, the way they watched her when he was inside her. His gaze never wavered from hers the whole time. She could see all he felt for her. So why couldn't she believe it?  
  
Maybe she didn't want to believe it now that she could have what she'd always wanted.  
  
She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam off of it, to see her reflection. She reached up and tried to scrub the trails that the mascara left, but it wouldn't come off. She covered her eyes with her left hand and leaned the other against the sink.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hard?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she got back in the room, she saw he was sleeping with his back to the door. She shut the door quietly and walked over to the bed to lie down. She was so tired. She took of his shirt and quickly got back to bed. She lay with her back facing his.  
  
She was surprised when she felt him shift and turn over. He moved to her and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"No," he replied, "couldn't really."  
  
She felt his breath on her and she shivered.  
  
"You cold?" he asked, pulling her closer to his chest. He reached down and pulled the forgotten blanket over their bodies until it reached their shoulders.  
  
She turned so she was facing him. She buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arm around him. Their legs tangled. She laughed when she felt all of him, a part of him needing a little more attention then the rest of him.  
  
"You're still naked." She said. With mischief in her eyes, she reached down and grabbed him.  
  
He groaned, "So are you." He hissed through his teeth as her grip tightened slightly.  
  
"But I'm clean." She grinned.  
  
"Like that matters." He laughed. She sure was energetic.  
  
She exhaled softly against him and he could feel his skin heat up again. He moved to where he was half-lying over her. Confusion crept inside him again. When she was so near, he couldn't think straight. He kissed her forehead. He kissed her face, trailing to her mouth. Everything he felt for her was in his kiss.  
  
"You need to stop teasing unless you think you can handle me again."  
  
She had the grace to blush. "Is that so?"  
  
"That's so."  
  
They gave in to their lust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watched her lazily as he smoked. His body was shaking from everything. He needed control. She was breathing so softly. She looked at peace. All the hardness was gone from her face. He didn't want to see it come back.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him in question. "Going with me where?"  
  
"To meet him." He expected her to put up a fight.  
  
"If you want."  
  
He felt relief.  
  
"But wouldn't it be weird for you to? I mean, with you knowing him and everything."  
  
'Well there you go. So much for no fighting it.' He thought.  
  
"Of course not, Faye." She looked at him suddenly a little anxious. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
He was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean." She couldn't bring herself to bring up her name, in the wake of what just happened earlier with them. It didn't seem right. She was his past lover.  
  
"Just because he's Julia's father?" He asked.  
  
She winced, so much for that thought. "So he is her father? Why didn't you tell me to begin with?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important." He lied.  
  
She turned away from him.  
  
"What's the matter now?" he asked, a little frustrated.  
  
"I'm just tired, Spike. It's been a long day." She felt him kiss the top of her head and her heart melted. She intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
She loved him, but something just wasn't right. He wasn't telling her something and she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
He breathed in the scent of her hair and hugged her body closer to him. He couldn't risk her. He couldn't do it. She meant too much to him. He'd have to tell her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: If Spike is confusing anyone, then don't worry, because he's supposed to. Everything will work out and you'll know what everything means in the end. I promise. Thanks so much for the reviews once again. I got like over 20 reviews for the last chapter, which surprised me. Thanks so much! 


	10. Enlightenment

His Eyes: Chp 10: Enlightenment  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update in two weeks. I've had a rough time these past three weeks. My grandmother was put in the hospital and I needed to take care of her and stay with her. (she's out of the hospital now, thankfully) Then a huge tragedy happened in my inner family. Can't really talk about it. But just know it sucked, still sucks and probably will be sucking by the time I finish this huge story. I finally found the time to write. -_- It's a of weeks late, but I'm sure you don't mind. Thanks. And once again, I'm really sorry. O_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something woke him. When someone moved next to him, he tensed up, ready to reach for his gun next to his bed if need be. He relaxed when he remembered last night. Faye. It came rushing back to him.  
  
She was snoring very softly. A lazy, satisfied grin appeared on his face. It seemed like she was really tired. The grin widened with conceit. But then, who wouldn't be?  
  
He opened his eyes, the room coming into focus. What time was it?  
  
Looking over at her, he noticed she was sleeping on her back, her head facing him, while her left arm rested over her head, and her right arm partly covered her breast. She looked vulnerable and it stirred him. He moved onto his side and reached a hand out to touch her face. It had been so long since he had woken up next to someone. His heart tightened when he remembered who the last person was. His smile left him.  
  
When would the pain of her memory leave? He'd admit that the ache wasn't near the pain it once was, but it was still there, reminding him of it. Two years dulled it, but didn't rid him of the aching.  
  
He watched Faye thoughtfully. She really was beautiful. Without make up she was even more beautiful. Or then again, maybe it had something to do with the fact that after last night, he felt closer to her than ever before.  
  
He brushed her check with his hand. When did he begin to care for her so much? He couldn't bring himself to come out and say he loved her; it was too much for him to handle. He just couldn't admit it out loud. He smiled remembering a few hours ago... but then he could show her.  
  
Who knew she'd be so passionate and that he'd respond to her the way he did. He knew he argued a lot with her in the past, but didn't really think much of it the way he did now. It was sexual tension and frustration obviously. Ok, ok...he'd admit that there were times in the past where he was so frustrated and attracted to her that he almost threw her against the nearest wall and had his way with her. But in the past, he always told himself it was nothing more than he was lonely, not to mention very horny and she was incredibly sexy sometimes.  
  
But, all that changed and this is what it changed into. And he liked it.  
  
He leaned over her, careful not to wake her. He gently kissed her mouth and then her forehead, as she continued to dream, oblivious of his displays of affection.  
  
Faye's peaceful face stiffened his resolve.  
  
He moved softly to the edge of the bed and stood up.  
  
Enough was enough. He couldn't put it off any longer. It was time. He'd have to talk to him before she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later he was walking on a run down side street of Mars, hands in his pockets. He'd left his gun by his bed. He wouldn't need it. He smiled. He never needed his gun when it came to Toshiba.  
  
He frowned, confused. He couldn't understand it. Ever since Faye told him about Toshiba and what he told her, he was stunned. Her involvement with Toshiba simply didn't make sense at all. He just couldn't come up with an explanation, or at least a reasonable one to satisfy his questions. What did Faye have to do with Toshiba?  
  
Something fell on his cheek. He stopped and grimaced. Just great, it was starting to rain. He didn't like rain anymore. The rain made him nostalgic. He thought it was just like this so many years ago. So long ago since he left Julia behind the first time he tried to get out of the syndicate.  
  
A thought struck him. It was like he was fighting life instead of death, unlike any other normal warm-blooded person, who fought death wanting life. The rain continued to fall down his face, dripping into his eyes, blurring his vision.  
  
Julia was death, Faye was life. Which one would he choose?  
  
Spike was so lost in thought; he didn't even hear the man coming up behind him until it was almost too late.  
  
Spike ducked before the man's foot could connect to the back of his head. Turning around, he blocked another blow the man issued and struck one of his own, coming in contact with the man's chin. Wiping the trickle of blood from his mouth, the man grinned.  
  
Spike, grinned back. "Slipping a little, are we old man?"  
  
The man attacked once again, this time catching Spike off guard as his fist landed in the middle of Spike's stomach. He chuckled.  
  
"Hardly, Spike."  
  
"Damn, that hurt! I'm healing you know." Spike retorted, rubbing his middle slightly.  
  
Before he could reply, Spike delivered a kick of his own. Spike's pulse quickened with adrenaline and the feeling of fighting with him. Fighting him was like he remembered. As they fought, blow after blow knocked down Spike's strength little by little.  
  
When Spike was knocked down on his back with the man's hand pointed at his throat, he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Spike stared the man in the eye, the man meeting his own. The man grinned.  
  
"Attack like calm water, huh, Toshiba?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye stirred a little, her eyes still closed. She turned on her side, stretching a little, searching for Spike's warmth. When her hand closed around cold sheets, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
She sat up. Where did he go? Her fingers pulled through her hair, removing all of the knots collected during sleep. She blushed a little, and through other activities as well. She must look a mess. Well, she didn't really care.  
  
She did need another shower though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike lit his third cigarette. He took a side-glance at Toshiba and smiled.  
  
"You look like someone hit you pretty hard."  
  
Toshiba laughed. "And just what do you think you look like? I wager you look worse than I do."  
  
"Probably so." Spike remarked with a smile. "Cut me some slack here."  
  
"Why would I do that?" He looked at Spike knowingly, "Just because I taught you everything you know?"  
  
"Everything?" Spike asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Toshiba conceded and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, mostly everything. When I got you, you didn't know shit." He lit a cigarette. "Ok, you knew some, but what you did know was shit."  
  
Spike grinned, "Ouch, that almost hurts." He said sarcastically. "Besides, please don't remind me."  
  
Toshiba was thoughtful for a moment, then, "You thought you knew everything and could do anything. You were just so young. You never thought about consequences or death...or her death."  
  
Spike didn't comment. Toshiba knew he hit a mark, but he didn't care. If he said what he needed to say tonight, then he'd be hitting more than that one mark.  
  
"You better not repeat history."  
  
Spike knew what Toshiba was implying. "Didn't plan on repeating anything." Spike blew out some smoke.  
  
"Don't act like you don't care, Spike. You forget I know you so well."  
  
Instead of feigning indifference or ignoring the facts, Spike replied, "You get right to the point don't you?" He was quiet for a minute. "She was weaker than I thought." Spike said.  
  
So there was the heart of it, Toshiba thought. He knew Spike was talking about Julia. "She may have been weak; Spike, but you were her weakness. She gave everything for you, even after knowing she couldn't stay with you."  
  
Spike grabbed the front of Toshiba's shirt roughly. "Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think I think about that everyday?! I have to live with that fact." He forcefully released his hold on Toshiba. "And anyway, just where the hell were you in all this?! You left her when she needed you the most! You were her fucking father!!"  
  
Toshiba swung his fist and socked Spike in the jaw, submitting him silent.  
  
"Don't you blame me for something I couldn't prevent." His eyes flashed. "You know it was something I couldn't help. Stop blaming people, when no one was blaming you in the first place." He exhaled deeply, trying to calm down. "I never blamed you."  
  
Spike looked him straight in the eye. "You'd be the first then to not blame me for ruining the syndicate. It's funny how everyone blames her for it, when I could have stopped it myself. It took two you know." Spike stated, finding no humor in the situation.  
  
"You're right...as usual." Toshiba raked his hand through his black hair. "I know why you're really here, Spike. So why don't you just come out and ask me?"  
  
"Blunt again." Spike commented. Deciding to be direct back, he asked "How do you know Faye?"  
  
"As much as I wish I could tell you, I can't," Toshiba said, "at least not before I first talk to her."  
  
Spike stepped closer to him. "And you expect me to just take that bullshit? That's all you've got to say to me?"  
  
Toshiba wasn't fazed. "I may have trained you and stood by you through a lot of shit, Spike, but don't forget I'm your elder and you don't intimidate me for a minute."  
  
Spike half laughed. "So that makes it ok? Or easier? I still don't buy it."  
  
"I'd do most anything to help you out Spike, you know that, but just know this: Faye is just as important to me, if not more as you are to me." He stared Spike in the eye.  
  
Spike stepped back and turned his face away from Toshiba. "I still don't like it."  
  
Toshiba turned his back on Spike to leave. "Don't repeat history."  
  
Spike watched him leave until he was out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye walked down the hall to the kitchen and poked her head in. She smiled when she saw the familiar view of Jet cooking. "Jet, where did Spike go?" Faye asked wringing out her hair in her towel. She walked towards Jet and stood next to him.  
  
The only sign that Jet acknowledged her was his reply. "Hell if I know. That kid never tells me where he goes."  
  
Faye laughed. "Well, he wouldn't be Spike if he actually told you, now would he?"  
  
Jet chuckled at that. "Breakfast should be ready in a minute."  
  
Faye looked at Jet. He really was a wonderful man. Such a selfless and thoughtful individual. In a way, he was her dad, or maybe even her older brother. Seeing him cooking made her so happy, knowing he was there doing what he always did, that he was real and not going anywhere.  
  
The feeling that brought made her think, that this is what a family is all about...or maybe it was just the sex talking. Either way she was glad she was alive today and that Jet was alive as well. She felt a surge of daughterly love towards him.  
  
In an uncharacteristic manner, Faye leaned up and placed a kiss on Jet's cheek. "Thanks." She turned and left, leaving a shocked and slightly blushing Jet behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I really hope I didn't confuse you people. I tried my hardest to get everything across to the reader that I wanted. There's just so much going on in my head right now. I know how I want the story to turn out and how the characters should relate.....you know....the usual, and I just hope that I didn't screw anything up. I'm at a hard part of the fic, where anything could go wrong.. AGH! The pressure. ^_~ lol Thanks for reading. I'll update within two weeks if all goes well. Love ya! 


	11. Revelations

Chapter 11: Revelations

By Usako-chan

Faye was going to go after Spike whether he liked it or not.

She sat down and began putting on her boots, her hair falling into her eyes as she bent down. Her mouth set in a firm state.

She did not care if Spike got mad at her. She wanted to know where he was going and who he was meeting. Jet had warned her not to push her luck and to leave him be. But then again, Jet did not know that there was a change with her and Spike.

She subconsciously raked her hair out of her eyes. Her face warmed thinking about him. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about last night. It didn't seem real. For years, she had loved him. Maybe she'd not always known it, but she knew now that she'd always been captivated by him. It had always been Spike, ever since she'd met him.

There were so many reasons to be captivated by him; his wit, his charming ways, the sexy way he was so confident in everything he did right down to how he ate. There was no doubt of why she fell for him, but her favorite thing about Spike was his eyes. The deep caramel brown always fascinated her with their many different emotions that could spill out without warning, without any explanation. They made her feel warm; made her believe he meant the love that they made last night.

Now the only thing bothering her was whether he returned her affections.

She smiled to herself. It was kind of hard to doubt he really cared for her after last night, but then again, Faye was no fool. It was hard to forget the past. She knew what pain was, she was numb from it before she met Spike. How many men before Spike did she think loved her simply from their actions? She was tired of her heart aching and she was not going to pretend nothing real happened with Spike as she had done times before with other lovers.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

She was finished fantasizing about everything. She needed to see him, to talk to him.

It would be easy enough to locate him with a little help from Ed. She seemed always to know where everyone went. Maybe it was because of the random fact that Ed seemed to notice little details like that

She stood up and grabbed her gun off her dresser, just in case. Checking to make sure she was loaded, Faye turned and walked out the door.

Spike knocked on the door, determination evident in his stance. He had no doubt in his mind that this was the right thing to do. He needed to talk to him. Another minute passed before he urgently knocked once again on the door. He swore under his breath and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Patience wasn't cooperating with him at the moment. He raised his hand to pound a third time when the door swung open. Spike was a little taken back that Toshiba didn't seem to be surprised that he was there.

"I should have known you'd follow me. I'm not going to ask how you found me," Toshiba said sounding more than a little amused. "After all, I did teach you how to track people."

Spike brushed past him without asking permission and entered the apartment. "I just followed you at a distance," was his reply.

"I'm not surprised in the least," answered Toshiba, as if it was what he expected.

He followed Spike into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Spike sat on a chair near a table covered with papers. He was getting frustrated. Obviously, Toshiba did not want to talk about anything. Spike knew he was expecting him to talk about Faye

"So what brings you here," Toshiba started.

Spike was finished with the small talk. He cut in. "I want answers. Stop the bullshit," Spike said urgently. "It's not a game anymore."

"Faye isn't a game to me!" shouted Toshiba angrily, his amusement suddenly gone. "She never was." He visibly forced himself to calm and then, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Spike. Don't push me."

Spike angrily slammed his hand down on the table. "That's not good enough!"

"I don't care whether you think its good enough or not!" Toshiba shouted back.

"Please," the fight was gone from Spike. "Just tell me what's going on."

Toshiba looked over at him. He looked Spike in the eye and was startled by what he saw. "You love her." It wasn't a question.

Spike didn't look away. He didn't deny it, but he didn't confirm it. He sighed. What was the point? Toshiba knew the truth anyway.

When Spike didn't answer, Toshiba slowly let out a low whistle. He raked a hand through his hair. "Does she know?"

Spike lowered his eyes and sat back relaxing in his chair, feigning nonchalance. He crossed his legs and placed his hands behind his head. "I think she's got a vague idea."

His insides burned thinking about Faye: Thinking about her underneath him, thinking of her hands running over his back, thinking of the sight of her head thrown back in ecstasy, in that overwhelming state because of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toshiba asked quietly turning Spike's thoughts back to him.

"That's none of your business," snapped Spike, trying to swallow the knot forming in his throat.

"Watch your mouth." Toshiba's eyes narrowed a little. "It's my business whether you know it or not."

Spike's thin thread of patience snapped. He jumped to his feet and came closer to Toshiba. "Would you stop the bullshit? Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" He suddenly sat down and ran a frustrated hand over his face, then put his elbows on his thighs, leaning over.

Toshiba looked at the younger man's bowed head debating with himself.

Spike sighed; his eyes shut tightly. He didn't know what to think. Toshiba's voice made his head snap up. Spike's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open.

"What did you say?" Spike whispered.

Toshiba looked Spike in the eye. "I said Faye is my sister."

Faye leaned on the side of the building. She'd been listening outside the door, straining to hear what was being said. She'd found Spike's Swordfish a little further away. She'd been walking around looking for him when she'd heard Spike's voice.

It was coming from the building in front of her. He was having harsh words with someone. It wasn't hard to hear what they were saying since they both had been shouting and the window in the front was cracked. She leaned closer, making sure to stay out of sight and strained to hear what was said.

"That's none of your business," she heard Spike say angrily to someone.

"Watch your mouth. It's my business whether you know it or not." The voice that answered back sounded so familiar.

Then it hit her. It was Toshiba. What in the world, was Spike doing talking to him? How did he know him? Was he trying to catch him as a bounty? Faye started to panic, about to race in and explain everything, when Spike's voice stopped her.

"Would you stop the bullshit? Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" Faye frowned. What did Spike mean straight answer? What was going on?

She heard Toshiba mumble something. She strained to hear better. "What did you say?" she heard Spike ask. He sounded dumbfounded by something.

Faye wasn't prepared for what she heard next. "I said Faye is my sister."

Faye dropped the gun that was in her hand. She didn't think her knees would support her. She raised her hand to her mouth, trying to breathe. She couldn't think. She never thought the gun would make so much noise. She scrambled to her feet when the door started to open. Before she could run for it, Toshiba was in front of her.

His face gave away his surprise in seeing her.

"Faye," he began.

She shook her head, not knowing what to do with herself. She moved further away, stumbling slightly.

Her eyes flickered behind Toshiba to see Spike come to the door. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. She didn't know what to say.

Faye was surprised when she reached up and felt tears. Before anyone could say anything else or do anything, she fled, without a word, not bothering to see if anyone followed.

A/N: whistles Sooooooo…… not a cliffie at all….. This was the most important step in the whole fic….so I'm a little worried about it, but it's ok. ? Look, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. My sister is about to have a baby and that has been taking all of my time lately! SQUEE! lol Thanks for all of your patience.

Oh and before a lot of you, people ask how in the world Toshiba could be Faye's brother…. just know that Toshiba was barely 2 when Faye was put in Cryogenic sleep, so it's all possible. Just trust me. I've got this. XD

Also….the second love scene I mentioned in earlier chapters is coming up… grins of course it will be tastefully done. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Now remember…. REVIEW! Please? angel face I won't know how to improve if you don't let me know. I crave reviews. And if I get positive feedback about this, then I'll be tempted to update next week. hint hint XD


	12. Unrest

Chapter 12: Unrest  
  
By: Usako-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Cowboy Bebop.  
  
She didn't know where she was running; didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to put as much distance between herself and Toshiba and Spike. Tears blinded her vision, her head clouded with vague thoughts. She was lost. She didn't know what she was feeling; didn't understand the emotions swirling inside her. She kept running despite the sudden burning in her lungs, alerting her to the fact that if she continued running at the same breakneck speed she was running, she wouldn't last much longer.  
  
"Faye!"  
  
Her heart jumped. She turned her head and saw that Toshiba was following her, giving her the adrenaline she needed to push herself as she ran even faster. She shook her head and clenched her teeth against the stinging in her lungs, picking up her pace. She didn't want to talk to anyone, much less him. She couldn't believe what she had heard.  
  
He was her brother? Impossible. She wouldn't believe it. It was some kind of sick joke; it had to be.  
  
"Faye!" Toshiba persisted, "Stop! I need to talk to you."  
  
Her Redtail came into view and she sped toward it, unable and unwilling to hear what Toshiba was trying to tell her.  
  
"Please!" He sounded defeated as his voice broke with emotion.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she screamed over her shoulder. She finally reached her ship and threw open the hanger, scrambling inside. She started the ship and shut the hanger as quickly as she could. She looked up and saw Toshiba still running, almost to her.  
  
Before he could reach her, she lifted the ship into the air, though she could still see Toshiba. He had fallen to his knees, his head in his hands, making her stomach clench in guilt.  
  
Movement caught Faye's attention. Something made Faye's heart jump as she looked behind Toshiba. Running behind him, was Spike. As he finally caught up with Toshiba's crouched form, he came to a stop, his breathing heavy.  
  
Their eyes locked a split second. All the emotions she was feeling seemed to be whirling behind his eyes as well. And in that instant she knew he loved her. That startling revelation only convinced her more to take off. She tore her eyes away from his before she flew off without a backward glance.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Fuck!" Spike cursed for the hundredth time. "Fuck!!" he said louder than before. He punched the wall in front of him, trying to release some of the unbearable tension he was feeling inside. "Shit!" His hand started to throb, complaining of the abuse being placed on its knuckles.  
  
Toshiba calmly watched as Spike continued to beat himself up both physically and emotionally. He couldn't believe she'd found out that way. Toshiba was no fool. He knew it was his own fault that Faye was out there somewhere alone.  
  
They knew she didn't go back to the Bebop, because Spike had contacted Jet. Toshiba had heard Jet's raised voice, asking what Spike had done this time. The tone he had used on Spike, had made Toshiba smile, even though he wanted to do anything but. This man, Jet seemed to care about Faye's well-being. The thought gave Toshiba some comfort. Before Spike had hung up, Jet had promised to let them know if she called in and told them that Ed would try to track her.  
  
"Spike," said Toshiba calmly, after Spike punched the wall for the fourth time. "You're getting blood on my wall."  
  
Spike automatically stopped in the middle of a punch. When he turned around, Toshiba saw the anguish in his eyes, before he had time to disguise it. His knees seemed to give out, because the next second, he slowly sunk to the floor in a heap, his back to the wall below the blood he had left on the wall, all energy suddenly gone.  
  
Spike's abused form and the bloody wall above him made for a heartbreaking picture, Toshiba mused. He knew Spike was troubled, but that didn't mean he wasn't. He just knew that someone needed to remain calm if they both didn't want to break down completely. He got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to the main room of the apartment. Retrieving the first aid kit, he went back to where Spike was hunched on the ground. Wordlessly, Toshiba picked up Spike's left hand and tended to it, cleaning away the blood and disinfecting the cuts. After cleaning it, he began to bandage it.  
  
"You know," Toshiba said quietly while wrapping Spike's hand in gauze, "This seems fairly familiar to me."  
  
He looked up at Spike and caught a faint smile at his lips. "Seems so, huh?" was Spike's reply. His voice was low with emotion.  
  
Toshiba's mouth tipped up into a half smile. "I can't count the many times you came in beat up from some stupid thing you'd been doing for the Dragons. You and Vicious never considered a day complete if you didn't have at least one cut to be cleaned." He felt Spike stiffen a little, so he dropped the subject and finished his task in silence.  
  
Toshiba got up after he was finished with bandaging Spike's hand. "Want some tea?" Toshiba called while he was putting up the kit.  
  
He heard Spike mumble something related to an affirmative, so he made his way to the kitchen and prepared the kettle for boiling. He heard Spike come into the kitchen. The sound of a chair scrapping against the floor announced to him that Spike was sitting down at the table.  
  
"Spike," he said turning around to face the younger man, "don't blame yourself for what's happening. You didn't know what my connection to her was and you certainly couldn't have known that she was right outside listening to every word that was said between us."  
  
Spike groaned as he thought of the fact that she had heard everything. His stomach jumped thinking that she'd overheard that he was in love with her. He clenched his hand into a fist, making him wince as his knuckles objected the movement.  
  
"You don't understand Toshiba," said Spike softly. "I don't know what to say to her when I find her." He rubbed his undamaged hand across his forehead. "I don't know how she'll react." His heart gave a painful twinge. "You don't know her like I do." He fought against the wave of tears that were threatening to overcome him. God, he loved her so much. But he couldn't deny that he felt strange knowing that she was Toshiba's sister.  
  
She was Julia's aunt.  
  
It blew his mind.  
  
"I know that she loves you, Spike, and that makes all the difference" Toshiba stated in a sure tone.  
  
Spike shook his head, unbelieving. "You don't know that. You can't know that. I don't even know that." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "And anyway, I don't want her to love me. I don't want her to risk herself like that." He suddenly felt sick again. "How could I have let it get this far?"  
  
"So, you blame yourself for Julia's death." They both knew it was a statement, not a question.  
  
"You know Spike, thinking that way is an insult to my daughter's memory." Toshiba said roughly. His words brought Spike's head up. Toshiba looked him in the eyes. "If Julia hadn't wanted to be with you, then she wouldn't have come for you. She knew the risks she took. Likewise, Faye loving you doesn't mean that she'll die. You've got to stop convincing yourself that every woman you love will die because she loves you in return."  
  
The sound of the tea kettle whistling broke off Toshiba's rant. He got up to remove the kettle from the burner.  
  
"I'll remember that." Was the soft reply.  
  
Toshiba didn't need to turn around to know that Spike had left.  
  
*************************************************  
  
She had no idea how long she had been sitting there contemplating everything that had occurred, but she knew that she felt no closer to figuring anything out than she had been hours before.  
  
Faye had landed the Redtail on a secluded part of a manmade lake she had spotted 30 minutes outside of the city. She just couldn't stomach going back to the Bebop right now. She needed time to think; she needed time to breathe. She finally admitted to herself, that she was running away from not only her past, but from Spike.  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear Spike from her mind. Toshiba said he was her brother. That brought the alarming and rather disturbing thought, that she was Julia's aunt. She put her hands on her head, trying to steady her suddenly erratic breathing.  
  
Her mind was on sensory overload and she was having such a hard time sorting out what she was really feeling. Faye sighed and racked a hand through the back of her hair.  
  
She'd never hated Julia. How could she? She had never really known her. She was jealous of her though, so jealous that she still burned with it. Julia was the one Spike loved. Yes, loved, because now that she had time to think about it, she had convinced herself that everything she thought she had seen in Spike's eyes, those few seconds they had met hers, was nothing but a mistake, a misinterpretation. He didn't love her like she loved him, he couldn't. He never could, because there was Julia. There was always Julia. Why did she make herself sick like this? Did she like making herself ill? Maybe she was being stupid, and maybe she wasn't.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
Now that she knew Toshiba was her brother and that Julia was her niece, she didn't feel more at ease. She'd dreamed that if she had relatives, she'd have a place to call home. Family was so important. Blood was thicker than water, or so they said. She'd always thought that if she had living relatives, she'd find some kind of peace. She'd never fathomed that everything would turn out like it had. Instead of peace, it was turning out to be like hell.  
  
Then there was Spike. Her heart hurt thinking of him, thinking of the way he touched her, looked at her, simply thinking of the way he was when he was around her. Spike symbolized everything she wanted in life. He was recklessly brave, unbelievably charming and unquestionably witty. He was the kind of person that men tried so hard to be like, but always failed at becoming. He was the man every woman wanted, but could never have. She should've known she was too lucky to have him. Because just when she felt that he was in her grasp, she was losing him again. He surely wouldn't want her after he found out she was Julia's aunt. She knew that every time she would be with him in any way, he would be thinking about Julia and remembering that Julia was in her blood. She wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't.  
  
She put her hands over her face and wept inconsolably, her shoulder's shaking with her effort.  
  
It was over. She wasn't going back to the Bebop.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: I feel like I'm finally over the hump when it comes to this story. The delay in this update shouldn't happen again with the following chapters. Life took it's toll on me and has prevented me from updating until now, but I hope the wait was worth it. I appreciate every single review I get. You just don't know how much, so thank you very much to every reviewer. You are the reason I continue to write this.  
  
- Usako-chan 


End file.
